Midnight
by Pit-zuh
Summary: She was back, back from London after 4 years. Reuniting with Her brother and meeting new friends. Friends whom would back her up in a world filled with superficial social hierarchies and secrets. In that group of friends were a pair of midnight eyes, Eyes that She fell in Love with. Eyes that every girl in school loved, but he had eyes only on her. Her emerald green eyes.
1. Introduction

**Hey there! Welcome to my first story. May I just clear up that I do not own winx club. Only a couple of characters and the plot is mine. Every chapter will have a precaution before. Warnings like coarse language, which you guys should highly expect in every chapter.**

 **This chapter is the introduction, so…any misunderstandings and questions may be directed to me.**

There She was, in their garden continuing to bury her nose in a book about Greek mythology. Her Caramel hair shining in the sun's light. Her tanned skin complimenting her Emerald eyes. Her eyes, elegantly shaped. Eyes that yearned for adventure, little did those eyes know that it would have more adventure to handle.

She was already more than half way through the last chapter. That was all she did through the whole summer, was read and study besides unpack and organize her things. Not like she refused to get acquainted with his friends, No. She had just been an ant to her brother.

It was the last 2 days of summer vacation. To the soon-to-be seniors, it was 2 days before the last year of hell; but for her, it was 2 more days before starting a new educational school year and her first one with her brother. It was the year she had been waiting for.

She looked at the upcoming school year as her 2nd year in high school. It was only after first year when She begged to be sent to a special school in London. It was in London where she studied for 4 years just to be able to attend the same year as her brother back in America. Now She's here, in America about to start senior year with her brother and his friends whom She never met besides Riven.

She and her brother had less than a two year age gap. It was a car accident that made the siblings lose their father; it made Flora pursue London to be able to spend more time with her brother in senior year and college. She had chosen to study in London for four years and be accelerated once She returned rather than to follow her regular education pattern in high school where she would still be in the 10th grade with her old classmates.

In London, every time her brother would call her about his friends, She would become envious and continue to do well in her British school eager to meet these people in person once She flys back home and have classes with them.

He had told her about the daring, talkative and easy going Stella Solaria whom he dated and was a total Social Butterfly who aspired to be a fashion designer.

He had told the adventures like rock climbing and skydiving with Sky Eraklyon. Who Brandon was best friends with since 7th grade.

He had told about the kind and down to earth Bloom who had fiery red hair and a bubbly and positive personality.

He has told about Techna and Timmy who were one of the smartest and modern. Both obviously possessed a special passion about technology.

He had elaborated stories of Layla Tides, whom he considered to be his personal trainer with her persuasive personality and physique.

Brandon had also called to tell about Nabu who was the 'father' of their group and was the most caring and considerate of all of them.

Then He also told about Karel who had striking blue hair. He was often described as playful both in heart and in general actions.

Brandon had also shared about Krystal who was almost like royalty who is obviously spoiled yet still kindhearted most of the time.

He had told her about how Riven managed to keep a girl for himself named Musa who loved music and was courageous in all ways possible. Brandon described her as the Asian chick who is possibly the only person who likes Riven.

He had also told him about Musa's cousin, Helia whom loved poetry and arts more than anything. In the stories and memories, he was usually described as the fine line between introverts and extroverts.

Now that She had come back, everything seemed to her as overrated, Her brother never really got to hang out with her throughout the summer since He had football practice; he never even introduced the friends he speaks so highly of.

She was alone for her first two months back home. She always thought of how her brother could possibly had changed since her disappearance.

Ever since, he became a member of the football team, he had a girlfriend, he had more of a social life, he had more... more than what she had.

He had friends whom he understood.

She had friends back in London who would talk in British accents she still wouldn't get used to after 4 years.

Now here She was, Done with the last chapter on her book. Ready to find her brother and possibly get acquainted before school starts.

She sent a text to her brother asking if He was free and was with His friends. After a few minutes, She received a text saying to meet her at the nearby Ice Cream Parlor.

She arrived at the Ice cream Parlor expecting to see all His friends from his stories, Instead She just saw him sitting in a booth made for 4.

"I thought you wouldn't be alone" She said disappointed.

"I am not alone" Brandon said looking at someone behind her. Flora looked back to see magenta hair, a stocky and pale body she was ready to hug.

"RIVEN"

"Kiddo"

He embraced her. Riven wasn't always the one who knows exactly how to express his feelings especially when it came to stronger emotions like love.

"I thought you would be more excited" Flora said making a fake frown.

"Me? More excited than you? I don't think so Flo. No one could beat your energy"

"Except Karel" Brandon cut in.

They both laughed leaving Flora partially clueless.

"Don't worry Flo. You'll be able to meet them by tomorrow" Brandon tried comforting me after his laughter.

"About that, I thought more of your friends would be here"

"I actually need to talk to you about some things. Precautions to be exa-" Brandon tries to finish but, Riven cut him off.

"Ohh Boy here we go. Over Protective brother mode is on"

"Am I really that over Prot-"

"YES." Flora and Riven replied in unison.

Brandon just Shrugged.

"Anyway, What Precautions?" The 17 year old asked.

"It's more on how people act there at school"

"Are we going to talk about Nicholas? Let's talk about Nicholas and his perfect fucking hair" Riven said excited and took a seat beside me across Brandon.

"Nicholas?"

"Nicholas. O God. Just his name makes me cringe" Brandon said almost shaking.

"Okay... what about him?" Clueless Flora asks.

"He's Your typical bad boy. Senator Manuel's Son. Queen B's Sister. Co-Captain of the football team"

"Woah. What a record. Senator Manuel's son and Beyoncé's Brother!? I didn't know Beyoncé had A Senator for a father, To be Honest, I NEVER knew we that we have a Senator named Manuel!" Flora said sarcastically.

"Now I see that both of you are siblings" Riven pointed out.

"Okay, Now Who's Queen B?" The Brunette asked.

"Before that, Let me discuss the Social Hierarchy" Riven implied.

"Wow. A lesson already. Let me take a snack first" Flora said getting up to order Ice cream and a cupcake ready to continue their lesson.

"Okay. I'm ready" She sat down next to Riven"

"Okay we'll start with the Kings and Queens. I'll Start with Queen B, since you seem to he a huge fan of her's. Nicole. The Bitch of all Bitches. Like her brother Nicholas, Your typical mean girl" Riven felt very confident giving descriptions about the Woods.

"Well that's straightforward" Flora rolled her eyes with a small smile remembering old times with Riven.

"So then there's the King, Hel-"

"Nicholas" Flora completed, but was wrong.

"Helia" Brandon corrected.

"The poet-man?" I ask remembering Her brother's references.

"Wow. You have trained Her well" Riven directed to Brandon with a smile while rubbing Flora's hair.

"Yup. He's Saladin's grandson and Captain of the football team. So never mess with him unless you want to be killed by Nicole"

"I'm guessing they're together" Flora said while mixing her melted ice cream in her bowl.

"Actually, No" Brandon said taking a bite out of Flora's cupcake.

"Hey!" She slapped his arm.

"It's good Riven. You should try it." Riven smirked taking the other half of Flora's cupcake.

"I'm going home" Flora said defeated.

She was still disappointed of her expectations to see more of Her brother's friends.

"No. Stay. Please" Riven begged taking the unchewed part of the cupcake back to her plate.

"Eww. No. You can take it back in your mouth" Flora said looking away from the cupcake which looked like a ball of puke coming from a magenta haired guy.

"OumOuKhEy, Jhoust" Riven swallowed "Okay, Just stay"

Brandon tried His best not to laugh at Riven trying to chew the partially chewed cake.

"Now where did we leave?" Flora said taking a seat, this time next to her brother and away from the puking barney.

"Helia and Nicole are definately not dating!" Brandon got all alert once remembering.

"Okay. I get it. No need to be all... fidgety." Flora said taking a scoot away from her brother and a scoot further to home.

"Helia never dates the girls that come to him. He seems to so in love with poetry and art that he misses all the opportunities in life" Riven tried to lure Flora back in the discussion.

"Now that's committed"

"I think you'll like him" Riven said, imagining Helia and Flora's possible conversations.

 **Do you guys like it? Please leave a review, cuz it keeps me inspired and boosts my energy to write.**


	2. Those eyes

**Hey guys! I'm honestly so glad to receive such good feedback from you guys. I hope it continues.**

 **I'm sorry I cant directly respond to your reviews individually, but I promise to clear up any misunderstandings. And to those asking, yes Flora is younger than all of them She's 17 and the others are roughly 18-19 years old.**

 **just to tell you guys that is chapter is not the chapter She meets all of Brandon's friends, this is just a filler chapter. Most of this chapter is FloraxHelia though so...**

 **This chapter contains mild mature language.**

Then it came. The day Flora would see what real high school is like. The day She would meet the Legendary squad. The day where She would regret leaving London.

It was a hectic morning. Flora had almost hyperventilated 2 times after learning that her favorite classic high cut converse was still dirty from her walk in the park the other day. She's learned not to dry white converse in the garden, especially in near the bushes where.

The drive was longer than what Flora had expected. She had even asked Brandon to cut the AC because She was already cold from the morning breeze. She looked outside, pulling on her sweater as her stomach got tighter.

Minutes later, She was in the car mentally preparing herself for the first day of school as they parked nearby the entrance.

"Just Breathe. Just... Chill" Brandon noticed His younger sister's breathing getting heavier.

"You look Great. Everyone's going to love you. Just be yourself." She became more calm.

"Remember what I told you about how people here are way different than your British friends" He added.

"I know. I can't wait." Flora said taking a deep breath, expecting to meet all of Brandon's friends.

"You'll meet all of them at Lunch, we're all at the same table by then, but you'll probably meet some of them before lunch considering that we have different classes before"

"Okay. I think It's time" She said checking her watch to see that it was already 7:30.

They both got out of the car and walked towards the front entrance. Quickly, Brandon and Flora noticed the thick blob of seniors in front of them.

"Remember to go and find your locker first before going anywhere unless you want to look like a nerd who likes studying while walking through the hallways" Brandon said knowing that there was no way He and Flora would still be together after moving past the crowd.

"Okay Thanks." That was all she said when more students crowded behind them and forced separation between the pair.

All She could see were clean backpacks, hair and all sorts of earrings the girls wore. She took in all sorts of scents, some stronger than others. She almost felt being part of a riot because of the tension.

Finally, She got in. She made Her way to the East Wing to find Her locker and arranged books and notebooks for her classes before lunch. Then She started walking for class, Biology.

She found Herself inside a room where there were literal animals throwing paper, hysterical laughter, playful actions and more. The Brunette felt like She was in Her favorite zoo, which She hasn't gone to in years.

Once She walked through the rows of wrestling animals, She stopped at an empty chair and immediately sat down.

She grabbed a pencil and paper to keep her company. She started drawing the beautiful scenery beside her, the school garden which was obviously taken very well care of.

"You must be Brandon's sister"

She looked up to see a male who had greyish purple hair tied in a long braid behind him. He wore a light material cream button up which tucked into grey pants and had a purple bomber jacket over.

"I am"

Was She really that 'popular' as Brandon's sister? One of the football team's Wide Receiver and Running for student body president.

"I'm Nabu, He's told me a lot about you" He held out a hand to shake.

"Nice to finally meet you. Brandon's been telling me all your stories with your friends, I basically know all of you." She pointed out the close relationship with Her brother.

"Great. May I?" He motioned to the vacant chair beside Her.

"Please" She said with a warm smile.

"I bet Brandon's been preparing you all summer" Nabu said.

"He was preparing alright, not all summer though" She remembered the wasted 2 months where She could already have known these people who obviously know a lot about her already.

"I can tell He told you to stay away from Nicholas" Nabu points out Brandon's over protective brother mode.

"Is he really that bad? Riven seems irritated by him too" Flora recalls their discussion back in the Ice Cream Parlour.

"Oh trust me. He's way past bad, and his sister is way, way, way past bad"

"Bitch of all Bitches" Flora murmured to herself.

"What was that? You almost sounded like Riven" He said laughing.

Flora just smiled and felt like She was too open to him now that She had cursed.

"Look, Flora. I know your new around us. Brandon's been telling us all summer that your shy, sarcastic and fun. You don't have to act shy with is at all. You can trust us" He comforted with a smile.

"Thanks" She thanked him right before the Biology teacher could slam the books on her table.

One by one, classes passed. So far it's been good. She's never bumped into anyone important like Nicole and Nicholas, that's at least She didn't know what they looked like. Although She had been recognized by other squad members other than Nabu. She's met Bloom and Karel who's in her Physics class and boy was Karel energetic; and She also got to know Techna and Timmy in her Robotics class.

It was her last class before lunch, before She could meet all the members of the legendary squad.

As She entered the room, She almost fainted at his sight. Midnight eyes. Eyes She could fall asleep and never wake up.

His matching long hair. In a light material polo and beige khaki pants.

Flora just decided to go on and sit in the front since the male She had seen was like a girl magnet and attracting all girls towards him in the back part of the room. He obviously didn't seem to like that attention based on his body language.

"Class Settle down" It was Professor Palladium.

Flora smiled as She saw him. Professor Palladium traveled to London in the summer years before to teach as a guest teacher about advance Chemistry in Her British school.

"Flora. Glad to see you again" Professor greeted His prized pupil back in London 4 years ago.

All attention was now on Flora making colorful eyes direct towards her. Including a unique pair of midnight ones.

"Me too Professor" She said shyly with a subtle blush.

"Haven't lost the Shy demeanor, I see" He chuckled in front of the class.

"Now let me introduce all of you to Flora. I'm pretty sure some of you have already been introduced to her in your earlier classes, but for those who haven't She's Flora Lynphea. She's supposed to be in 10th grade now, but since She managed to get to a prestigious school in London, She is now capable of coping up with you seniors. I hope you all look at her as an inspiration"

"Thanks for the intro" She whispered sarcastically.

"My pleasure"

"Now on with the class. I'm all very sure that you have been informed of a yearly project I give to every batch of seniors that go through me"

Everyone moaned in boredom.

"This year, luck has struck your batch. You will be working on 4 projects each quarter in same groups. All of you will be working in a trio. The trio I will be assigning tomorrow" He said as He wrote the words 'Chemistry; Chemical Thermodynamics'

They moaned louder.

"That will be your topic for the first project to be presented next Monday. A

whole week of preparation" He faced the class with a piece of chalk in his hands.

The hour went smoothly until the bell rung. The students behind her went hysterical as the first lunch break approached. The males, obviously the ones in charge of the roughhousing, were the first ones out, Showing lack of respect for the teacher.

As She was packing her things to get ready to go to the cafeteria, a man approached her.

"Flora, am I right?"

She looked up, And there He was. Midnight eyes She could get lost in forever. Long Dark blue fringed hair that perfectly framed his face.

"The one and only" She said with a small smile as she was putting her books in her small backpack.

"I'm Helia. Helia Knightly. I'm one of Brandon's friends"

"Your the poet-man He keeps talking about" She said standing up only to him only to find out how tall he was.

Helia laughed at what She just said. She then chuckled seeing why they call Him King of the Social Hierarchy.

"Ahh, Brandon does like to backstab" He said making the Brunette chuckle shyly.

"Walk with me to the canteen?" He asked.

"I don't know the more I talk to you the more those girls look like their going to kill me." The tan girl hesitated and looked behind her navy blue haired classmate.

"Oh, that's just Nicole and her friends" He said in a assuring tone.

"They seem very fond of you"

"All girls are" He said proudly with a smirk.

She pretended to choke before commenting "Well, cockiness went from 0 to 100 real quick"

"What can I say I'm a lady magnet" He smirked again.

"What ever you say magneto" She said walking away from him.

She managed to dodge the many death glares shot at her once knowing She had a conversation with The Helia Knightly. Meanwhile, Knightly was intrigued. No one has talked to him like that, especially for a first expression. Off the bat, just like that.

"I was kidding" He ran up to her passing the girls he never really liked.

"Whatever"

"How's your first day so far?" He asked continuing to walk with her.

"It's been great so far, until Chemistry when I met this guy who had a real huge ego and had all the girls drooling at him."

"And for your information, I am not part of that population." She added.

Once more, the male was intrigued.

"I was kidding trying to lighten you up. You seem very tense during Chem"

"At least I know one thing" Flora said making a stop in her trail

"What?" he stopped as well but then continued as She was going to reply.

"You were looking at me during Chemistry" She said with a smirk.

"Sorry princess, but that's my job"

"To look at me during class? Wow that must be a real honor" She said mentally flipping her hair.

"Talk about Cockiness." He returned.

He just shrugged, not wanting to add to her confidence which will most likely take him down if he talked a little too much.

"Either way, I was observing you to make sure your okay during class. Brandon told me about you almost hyperventilating in his car earlier"

"Really? How much did He pay You?"

"Nothing I'm not really one who needs money for watching a kid"

"You think I'm a kid?" She said as She stopped a hand on her hip, almost sounding offended.

"Sorry just slipped out" She paused. "Well still, thanks" She said with a smile.

"Not to get me wrong, but I think you're great" He said.

"Thanks?" She said unsure.

"Palladium was right. You are an inspiration"

She remained speechless thinking, was She really making that big of an impact at school?

"Here we are" Helia said making Flora's head turn to the large crowd before them.

"Come" He said lending a hand for her to grab, trying to prevent her to get lost in the crowd. What he didn't know was that She was already lost in his eyes.

 **P.S. drama starts next chapter. Please leave reviews and I'll update this week, not sure when tho...**


	3. Nicholas Woods

**Hey guyss. I'm back after a few daysss. I've been loving how you guys respond to my chapters. I do have a question after this chapter I hope you guys get to read it and answer.**

 **Btw... this is a more dramatic chapter. If you guys thought Introducing Flora and Brandon was difficult, then You might wanna read very carefully for Nicolas Woods, Or Nic, Or Cole. If you guys want a more simplified explanation between Flora and Cole, then just pm me or review.**

He held her hand. Tightly making sure both he won't let go. They slid through the crowd, the people seeing their hands interlocking with each other's. Glares and Stares have been released in the Lynphea's direction making her aware of what She was doing and most importantly, who she was doing it with, The King.

Many tossed and turned heads towards Flora and Nicole, shifting between the two. Waiting for Nicole to strike back for 'Stealing her King' as what She keeps saying to all the girls who talk to Helia.

He led her to a long table by the side of the canteen. They passed all sorts of territory, She expected the table arrangements to be more superficial like the geeks nearest to the door, the goths by the right, the jocks and cheerleaders in the middle; but no. They were not segregated as what a high school canteen would look like in chick flicks would.

"There She is" Brandon made all heads in their group turn to the two newcomers.

Immediately, Flora disregarded the looks and stares She was getting from the tables from all directions of the cafeteria.

"Everyone meet Flora, Flora this is Stella, Bloom, Sky, Musa, Karel, Layla, Nabu, Timmy, Techna, Krystal. And I've see You've meet Helia" Brandon finally introduced as Helia walked to his spot next to Krystal across Nabu.

"Nice to meet all of you" She gave all of them a smile.

They all seem 4D now. They're real. She was really meeting all of them now. There was a gut feeling inside her that there would be so much more than just meeting them, but the smiles on their faces once She got introduced, was warmer. She knew these people would back her up despite what situation She'd be in.

"Where's Riven?" Musa asked after realising that Riven was no where to be seen.

Then just like by cue, Riven appeared with 4 trays in his arms all filled with food. He was obviously attracting predators, in other words... gossip hungry students who always found Their Squad the most Interesting. Considering it was the most colorful one. The sqad that contained; The Thrill seeker, The fierce Redhead, The Asian Singer, Barney, The King, The trainer, The father, The Carbohydrate Boy, The Lilac, The Sun, The Silent Worker, The Algorithmic Girl and The techno-geek.

"I got your lunch" Riven said before setting a tray in front of Flora. The 17 year old Thanked him as he set trays in front of Helia and Musa.

"What happened to you?" Musa asked as She watched her boyfriend distribute the trays.

"I just wanted a nice welcome lunch for my friend." He smiled.

"So Flora how was London" Layla asked before taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"It's honestly frustrating how homesick it made me, but now I get the prize for spending my whole high school life there" She said implying how happy She is finally getting to know these people.

"Well, we hope you enjoy. Everyone's been praising you for those 4 whole years, Even Griselda" Sky stated which made the 17 year old flattered.

"Griselda?" The new addition asked.

"Haven't you had History yet? She's a total stick" Stella said.

"I do have History next. So I guess I should behave well then..." Flora said hoping that Ms. Griselda wasn't as bad as they say.

"I have History next too." Flora heard which made Her head turn in that direction. Helia.

He smiled after, She smiled back.

"OhhKhhaaaayyy" Brandon said breaking their eye contact, still chewing his salad.

"How's everyone doing?" They heard a voice, a very strong one from the other end of the table.

That was it. Where She had seen dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The moment She wished She never came back.

It was Nicholas. Nicholas Woods.

He was standing there with his minions beside him; Troy, Anthony, Conner and Evan.

Flora tried Her best to hide with her hair which was useless. He spotted Her immediately.

"Flower" Nicholas called the Brunette. She froze.

"Huh?" A confused Stella asked ever so loudly.

"Flower." He repeated, this time staring straight right through her soul.

That's when She left. Ran out of the canteen and off to find the doors that lead to the gardens. As She did, Nicole and her friends were smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Flower?" Bloom asked not really knowing what to address first after Flora's get away.

"What was that?" Techna asked after.

"Brandon, just how much did you torment her on Nic?" Karel asked still punching in a little humor.

"I-I just-" Brandon felt like everything was on him. It really felt like everything was on him now that students from other tables started shifting eyes towards their area. Hoping to find first day drama.

"Don't worry, Flower's just shy"

"Flower?" Brandon automatically got triggered.

"Didn't She tell you?" Nicholas chuckled evilly by the end of their table.

"Just cut to the chase." Nabu sounded civilised.

"Me and your dear Flora met at London. 2 years ago. I was in London looking for possible schools to enter in the 10th grade. Eventually me and Flower had what you would call a 'summer fling'. I came back to America choosing to stay with my Dad for his Campaign as Senator, and to stay here in Red Fountain."

"I'm guessing She never told you, and that you never told her my last name" He smirked identically like his sister's.

"Brandon, Snookums. She never told you?" Stella looked serious for once.

"No. She never did" He said standing up making more students look at him.

"Brandon. No" Helia blocked him, knowing that He would try to find Flora and scold Her. "Give her time. Give her a chance to explain" The Civilised Nabu joined trying to hold him back as well.

"I'll go look for her" Riven said standing up hoping none of them would block him like Brandon. "I'll come too" Stella said

"Me three" Bloom said standing up with Stella.

As they left, Nicholas departed their table satisfied with what He had done.

"Brandon. Maybe She has a reason" Timmy tried changing Brandon's mind.

Brandon just took a deep breath.

"It better be reasonable."

Meanwhile, Flora successfully reached the gardens. The feeling of fresh air made Her slightly relieved. Only slight. She felt like every step away from the canteen was another step closer to London and back in Mirta's flat.

She then slowed down looking for a tree to lean on and possibly hide from her Brother.

"Flo. I know you're here" Riven called while Bloom and Stella searched nearby.

The voice never seemed so soothing once she had figured out that it didn't belong to her brother.

"Flora" Bloom quickly dropped on her knees to comfort her.

"Calm down. Brandon's not here" Bloom assured as Stella rubbed her back.

She wasn't crying. She was embarrassed to know that these people, had know that She dated some kind of monster back when she was 15.

"I'm- Sorry." She stuttered.

"For what?" Riven said joining them.

"I dated him"

"I don't think that's what you're brother's concerned of. Who am I kidding. He's probably more angry that you dated Nicholas than you dating in London at 15 in the first place."

"Thanks Riven." Bloom looked up and shot a death glare.

"Was He different back then?" The blonde asked her possible future sister in law.

"He was, He definitely was, but that's not what I'm concerned with, at least right now"

"Then what are you concerned about?"

"Brandon and his reputation"

"You all know him. Especially in these times where He's been taking such good care of his reputation for student body president"

"Flo, don't worry about Snookums. He loves you. He'll never do anything to hurt you. We all do" Stella gave a shiny smile.

"Thanks"

"What happened in London? It's okay if you don't tell. We understand"

"No. It's fine. Might as well give you the whole story after hiding it" She said pitying herself.

"We met in a local gallery then We started texting and dating over the summer. He never told me about his family, besides that they're allowing him to chose schools for the 10th Grade. Then after summer he promised to come back and stay in London for school, but he didn't. We remained in contact; He said that He'll come back every summer to see me. Then the next summer, I found him kissing a different girl. I never seen him since"

"Until today" Bloom added.

"A different girl?" Riven asked.

"She was an art major in my school. Weeks after that summer, I talked to the girl about it and She told me that Nicholas was nothing like guy I liked. She said he became this asshole who dated girls only for his advantage." Flora answered.

"Do you still like him?" Stella asked returning to her old behavior. when it came to love.

"No. Not anymore. I can see how coming back to America that summer had changed him."

Only 15 minutes before History. All Flora could make up in her head was how much money She had in her pocket to be able to spend a night in a motel just to get away from Brandon.

"Look, Flo. We can't all be here and cut classes, and neither should you. Want us to walk you back?" Bloom asked still feeling Sorry for the emerald-eyed beauty.

"No thanks. I can go on my own" She felt guilty for the time these people comforted her in where a time where She could have just entertained herself.

"Are you sure? What if you bump into him, or worse... your brother" Riven tried changing her mind.

"I think I can manage" She said standing up trying to sound courageous.

She helped Bloom and Stella up feeling their closer relationship.

"Okay then good luck. See you at Math" Stella waved goodbye.

And there She was again, about to take a step into the hallway, alone.

So many thoughts raced in her mind as She walked towards her locker. She then got her things leaving her locker to go upstairs and look for room 2E5.

She sat down at the corner of the room 5 minutes before the bell could ring. She decided to continue the sketch She started earlier.

Class went... smoothly in her opinion. Only to the fact that non of them really bothered her and that Ms. Griselda wasn't as bad as She imagined.

Luckily She happened to escape Nicholas, her sister and Helia. She wasn't in the mood to talk to people who were sarcastic and had big egos.

Math was next. She was going to see Stella, which probably excited her the most. She had a feeling that She could easily go to her for comfort.

"Hey Flo" She turned her head to the left and saw Musa and Stella smiling as they walked from the West Wing.

"Hey" She said with a smile like nothing happened earlier.

"I hope you don't mind but... I told Musa," Stella said nervously "and Brandon."

"Wh-" Flora couldn't get mad.

"He took it alright, especially when Stella told him how concerned you are about his reputation." Musa backed up the blonde.

"I'm not mad. Thank you talking to him" Flora said giving a sigh of relief.

"Can we stop talking about Nicholas. I feel all heavy when someone mentions him." The tense Asian requested.

"Please" They both agreed.

"By the way Flora, we'll be hanging out in the fruitti music bar later. Just for a couple of smoothies and some jams" The Social Manager of the group informed.

"Thanks, but I think I have to look for a place to stay in tonight unless I want to die" Flora said stopping in front of the classroom door.

"Come on, please? Brandon WILL not do anything. I promise." Stella said with puppy eyes, trying to make her agree before the bell rings.

"I'll think about it over math" She gave a small smile and made her way inside.

She sat down on a vacant desk next to Techna.

"Hey, how are you? Riven told me about Nicholas in London" Techna leaned to her left.

"I'm fine now. Thanks" She replied.

"I really hope you are. The gang's meeting up later at the FMB."

Another invitation.

"Thanks for the invitation. I'll think about it."

"Please come."

After Math, all hell broke lose. It was the end of classes. It was Flora's doom.

"So are you coming?" Stella asked as the 4 girls stayed behind in the classroom.

"Yeah. I thought might as well talk to my brother in front of you guys rather than explain to him alone."

"Logical" The pink haired girl commented.

They walked out to the parking lot.

"Shit. Brandon's taking me. Flora are you coming to ride with him?" Stella asked.

"You can come with me and Timmy in Bloom's car." Techna offered.

Flora, being the courageous senior She is, decided to face her in the car with Stella. Hoping that Stella would act as a considerate mother trying to calm down her husband while scolding their child who had a boyfriend in secret while in a different continent.

 **Glad you reached the end of this chapter :)**

 **I have a question for all of you guys: Do you like the author's note (in both the beginning and end of every chapter) to have the following:**

 **A. An idea of what's going to happen in that chapter... so you know what to look forward to in that chapter.**

 **B. An update on what chapter I'm currently writing right now at the moment cuz why not.**

 **C. A short description of what's going to happen in the next chapter.**

 **D. Some questions to ask about the stories... like for example; do you think Flora dosen't really like Nic anymore or whatever. (Your opinions)**

 **someone asked why brandon's been ignoring flora during the 2 months of time, it's mostly beacuse Brandon's priorities as he's been practicing football with the team and that he's been preparing for student body elections (You'll know more in the next chapters). Another reason was that She never got to meet their friends was because Flora being the" British girl" is naturally shy especially after moving back to america and see her friends again.**

 **Please answer and review. I accept suggestions3**


	4. Questions

**Hey guyyssss. Welcome back! I just want to thank you guys for the support you're giving to this story. I'll be updating this coming thursday or wednesday.**

 **Ths chapter is more on answering questions to be answered while it was still early. You'll know more about flora and Nicholas. Speaking of questions... if you guys have questions for me to answer about the story please review or PM me.**

 **you guys liked me to update you guys on what chapter I'm writing now. So far I'm about to finish revising chapter 7 and starting chapter 8 (the presidential debate). P.S I just realized how superficial this story is... but idc. Lets continue**

"Talk to me, please."

She sat at the back with Stella in the passenger seat and Her brother driving.

They've been sitting there for the last 2 minutes not knowing what to do or to say.

Silence.

In His mind, He kept imagining an unlimited desert buffet filled with doughnuts and chocolate.

"Please. Just do."

Silence.

"Just punish me. Talk to me. Tell me what I have to do!" She screamed forcing Brandon to stop the car.

Silence.

"Why did you keep your relationship a secret?" Brandon asked his first question. Trying to somehow interrogate his sister. He was trying His best to keep his cool.

"From you? Easy, because it's illegal in your world." She answered slowly bring down her tone.

"I'm serious"

Stella remained silent

"Because I could never be able to experience life if I kept abiding with your laws." She reasoned "Look, I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry I kept the relationship a secret. I didn't feel Independent enough. I guess I became reckless."

"How reckless?" Stella bursted. Even though Flora didn't see it, She knew that Stella had an evil smirk on her face.

"Woah. No. Not like that" Flora said a little too quickly.

"Okay. That I understand but WHY NICHOLAS. NICHOLAS WOODS" He said looking back from the driver's seat.

"The School's most famous Fboy. My competition for student body president. Son of Manuel Woods. Worst of all... Sister of Nicole Woods. NICOLE WOODS FOR GOD'S SAKE."

"In my defence, I dated him before all of this" She said putting all Her brother's previous words to shame.

"Is Nicole really worse than her brother?" The Brunette asked as Her brother got ready to start driving again.

"She wants everything Her way. That's all I can say. You'll find out soon enough." Brandon said continue to drive along the road. There was a tone in bis voice that always felt like a disgrace.

The car was filled with silence. Flora didn't expect this kind of treatment from her brother. Was it that simple?

"One last question" The chocolate brown haired driver cut through her thoughts.

"What?" The 17 year old tugged her sweater downwards.

"If Nic came back to England, had school with you and didn't cheat on you. Would you continue to date him?"

"Probably" She said flatly.

Nothing. Brandon said nothing in return. Just the thought of his little sister hugging and kissing this boy and his perfect hair was disgusting.

"Oh come on Snookums. It's First Love" Stella backed Flora.

From that instant, She knew that there would be a few follow up questions.

"Well, would you have at least told me and mom if you two continued dating?"

"If I really really liked him and I know that He felt the same way then maybe I would."

Brandon sighed, not sure what to do. He was obviously frustrated from this kind of drama. All He wanted was a nice whole year of Him and Her sister having hang outs with His friends. Not this. This 'Nicholas Woods was my ex back in London and I'm Sorry I didn't tell you because I felt like I wasn't too Independent' scandal.

He wanted simple things in life. Win the position as Student Body President, make Stella happy. Win the championship for the school, and Introduce His sister back to America and show how his friends and Senior year would be the best time of Her life.

"Why did you have to do this? All I wanted was a simple high school life. Not to find out that my sister dated a monster." Brandon said with increased volume.

"You think I wanted this? It was nothing on me B. I never knew Cole was going to be this way. I never wanted to ruin your reputation. All I wanted was... what you have." Her voice decreased.

"At least give me consideration. I've been wanting to spend more time to you over the summer but you were too busy with your 'reputation'. Football, the Student Council, your friends. It's not fair. At least for me."

"I'm Sorry Flo." Brandon said after a long period of silence.

"It's okay." She said pursing her lips.

"I need you to answer one more question." Brandon said.

"If you two got together and told us. Would you still come back to America and study with us?" The male was serious. Testing Her interest for the devil's brother or the love for her own brother.

"I would come back of course. If he truly liked me then he would understand my choices." The Brunette said wisely.

"Wow. Maybe She is really ready for relationships" Stella spoke.

Next thing She knew Brandon nudged Stella, motioning her to stop empowering the Brunette behind them.

"We're here" Brandon said as he parked on the vacant space.

They went out to see a beautiful bright sign saying; the Fruitti Music Bar still shining in the sun light.

They walked in. Passing the enormous bar in the middle of the bungalow. They then went ahead to the beach side of the bar where wooden planks were put in to support the customers instead of their feet hitting the sand which was at least 10 feet away from their table at the side.

"Hey peeps" Karel Summers greeted as the 3 newcomers looked for places to sit down.

Flora flashed a smile, making Bloom, Sky, Techna, Timmy, Karel and Krystal look at each other with confused expressions.

"What's with the..."

"We discussed the issue" Stella smiled at Her boyfriend who was looking for extra seats.

Flora took a seat next to Krystal and Stella. Stella immediately spit out gossip towards Bloom who was on Her right.

"So are you sure you've patched things up?" Flora looked to the side. Krystal was finally talking to her.

Hoping to make a small talk, She replied "I'm pretty sure. I hope so" She flashed her classic smile.

"I'm Krystal Thorne. Just for formality" Her lavender hair slides down her fair skin.

"Irrelevant but, I'm Flora Lynphea" She said playing along.

They giggled lowly.

"Flo. What you want?" Brandon asked standing up from his seat, obviously referring to a smoothie She would like to try.

"apple and kiwi"

Brandon went to the middle of the bar talking to this purple haired girl which looked too familiar for Flora to recognise.

"Okay. Now that He's gone tell us what you do to him?" Karel asked.

"Me? I didn't do anything. He was just calm about everything in the car."

"It's true. He gave her silent treatment." Stella Solaria backed her up, again.

"I guess the meditation session with Helia worked out after all" Sky joined in.

"Meditation?" Flora asked, being the most clueless among them.

"Yup. Helia's been whispering things like 'sunshine', 'doughnuts' and other stuff he likes to keep him calm during our Robotics class, So he wouldn't come to your Math class and scold you."

"Helia meditates?" She asked about the cock guys She talked to earlier.

"Oh boy, Does Helia Meditate!?" Techna laughed while the others chimed in.

"He's been a whole monk during sophomore year" Krystal said from her side, continuing to make the others laugh which left another clueless Flora.

"Helia? Really I can't imag-"

"What about me?" They heard the very familiar voice and immediately tried to keep straight faces, trying to hide the jokes made.

"Nothing" Flora said smirking looking at the people holding back their laughter.

At that moment the whole gang was complete. Helia was followed by Layla, Nabu and then Musa and Riven who were holding helmets.

"What's up?" Musa said rasing the energy.

"They were talking about me like Nicole and the triplets." Helia chuckled.

"What about the triplets?" Brandon arrived with a tray containing colourful drinks.

"Nothing" Timmy replied still trying to hold back the laughter.

After a pretty long and good discussion on teachers, Flora felt like She needed to go home, feeling that the more time She spends outside, the more She sacrifices her grades, and a good school for college.

"I think it's my curfew." She said casually right after checking her watch.

"What? It's like 5." The girl next to Nabu with brown curly hair tried holding her back.

"I just never stay out this late, especially with friends on a hang out."

"Oh come on Flo. Your not in London anymore. No need to worry about those A's" Riven said.

She sat there thinking about what kind and how much damage could a simple hangout do to her grade.

"I still need those grades for College." She said standing up.

"Hey guys." A girl with purple hair and blonde tips approached the table.

"Hey Roxy."

"Roxy. It's nice seeing you again."

They all greeted.

"Roxy meet my sister, Flora."

"We've met." Roxy made a small smile.

"We were classmates back during freshman year." Roxy explained.

She was that nice girl back in freshman year. The one She talked to over lunch and vacant periods.

"Anyway. I came here to ask if Musa can do a quick service. The band my dad booked for the entire week had a little road accident earlier."

"Oh, Sure. That's fine." Musa accepts.

"Thanks Musa" Roxy thanked hugging her in the process.

"Flora, stay just for the song." Stella and Krystal begged.

"Only for one song."

 **how was it? please review and answer my question in the past chapter 3**


	5. Brother

**GOOD DAY TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS, I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY.**

 **IM SORRY FOR THE TECHNICAL PROBLEMS IN THIS CHAPTER IN MY FIRST UPDATE. I HAD A FEW COMPLICATIONS WITH THE DOCUMENT MANAGER. ANYWAYSS...**

 **Thank you for continuing to read this story which gets complicated and complicated. Also, I would like to apologize to the fact that I forgot to put warning in my past chapters... Well, this chapter contains a lot of those words.**

 **I would also like to point out my schedules of updating this story. I'm currently writing chapter 8 and sorry to say that I might not be updating next week due to priorities and that, I would just like to remind you that this chapter is roughly longer than the previous ones. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I would like to point out that Flora and Brandon's relationship is more distant than before after their 4 years of separation. This chapter will show you how they used to be and how Flora feels about her brother changing throughout the time she was gone to study.**

 **As usual, I accept reviews, questions and Private messages if I cause any confusion.**

Musa's performance went great and still is. So far the best live music performance She's heard in the past 4 years. She's been truly enjoying the whole experience in the fruitti Music Bar.

"I thought you were only going to stay for one song" Brandon asked her as His sister moved to the beat.

They were now all standing up, cheering for Musa as She sung her 5th song.

"I forgot how live music felt like" She smiled.

They danced, sung and cheered for their friend on stage singing while the backtrack was playing. To Musa and the squad, this was normal. To the FMB regulars, this was expected. To Flora, it was amazing.

The speakers were booming through causing faint movements across the ground. Flora could feel her heart beating with the music as the speakers let out sound waves. The lights, the sounds. The people. She loved it all.

By sunset, everyone was basically a rag, lying on the sand. They had moved to the benches on the beach, enjoying the view they were blessed with.

Flora never felt so loved in her life. So many people to laugh with, so many people to share your weird attributes with, and so much more. It wasn't just plain basic conversations with her British friends who talk about issues in the British Hierarchy.

"Okay now, lets call Nabu." Karel said.

They were playing a game where they had to say the first thing that comes into their mind when the name of that person who gets called.

"Father"

"Civil"

"Hubby"

"Father"

"Caring"

"Father"

"Who said 'hubby'?" Bloom asked as She held on to Sky's arm.

"Obviously Layla." Musa laughed, along with Riven and Krystal.

"Good, cuz I don't know what I'll do if someone else called me that." Nabu made more people join in the laughter. Including Flora.

"Now... I pick... Flora" Nabu pointed to the Brunette sitting on the corner of the blanket.

"British"

"Nature"

"Brandon"

"Young"

"Smart"

"Nicholas"

The last voice was easily identified; Riven. Shots were fired, in his direction.

"What!? You guys said to be honest" He put his hands up.

"It's okay" She said.

"Okay. Now...Riven" Flora returned.

"Barney"

"Dick"

"Asshole"

"Barney"

"Insulting"

"Disgusting"

All were accurate. He smirked expecting all those comments.

"Now I choose-" Riven continued.

"You're not going to protest?" Musa was cracking up beside him.

"I expected every single comment."

"Okay then. Knock yourself out Barney." Musa made his continue.

"Helia" Riven said.

"Poet-man"

"Sarcastic"

"Monk"

"Midnight"

"Nicole"

"QuarterB"

"Who said 'midnight'?" Stella asked. No one spoke up.

"The real question was who said 'Nicole'?" Helia asked trying to top Stella's loud voice.

"Hello... who said midnight?" Stella shouted louder.

Suddenly, a phone rang. It was Stella's. Her mother wanted her back at home since her Dad was going to pick her up at 7.

"I guess we'll continue next time." Stella hated being the one who ended the fun.

"It's okay Stell, I was sleepy anyway." Techna put a hand oh her shoulder as She yawned.

The next minutes passed with everyone saying their goodbyes and starting car engines.

Right after Brandon and Flora dropped Stella off, Flora started to become nervous. Maybe He was a really good actor and kept the act up so no one would back me up when he would scold me. She hoped with all her faith that Helia's meditation session would save her.

"So..."

"I'm Sorry" She interrupted as Her brother made a turn.

"What? For what?"

"For everything. For what I kept secret"

"Flo, We're done with that. Can we move on?" Brandon said happily knowing how much easier the situation got.

"You're not going to tell Mom?"

"No." Her sibling said.

"As long as you promise to tell me everything. Especially in everything that concerns your safety." Brandon added.

"What? No. Where's my freedom in that?" She refused.

"Then I'll tell M-"

"NO"

"Just... I'll promise to promote you to all my past batch mates." She thought.

"Really?"

"Promise."

"Okay. I guess I'll have to add the 12th name on my campaign staff."

"But, if you win you need to treat me to Disneyland"

"Look Flo, Winning student body president doesn't come with hundreds of dollars."

"It doesn't cost th-"

"We're here." He said avoiding any more comments from His sister.

They got into the house expecting their mom to be reading some book while dinner was set.

"Glad you're home"

"We are too Mom" The brown haired siblings hugged their mom who was dressed like a cozy fox who knew winter was months away.

"How was school?" Their Mom, Alyssa asked as She sat down.

"It was great. I finally got to meet B's friends" Flora skipped to the best part.

"Well besides that. What about your teachers?"

"Well, I found out that my Chemistry teacher was my same chemistry teacher back in London 3 years ago." She said taking a seat and inhaling the aroma of the hot soup in front of her.

"What about B? You learn anything new?"

"N...ope" He said pretending to frown.

"Well, then. Flora, Mirta was asking for you on the phone earlier."

"Mirta? Really?" Flora got excited.

"Who's that?" Brandon asked as he took a a bowl and served himself.

"She's my roommate back in London"

The night went smoothly. Flora was in her room trying to find a new book to read while Brandon was planning on his strategies to win the election to take place next Monday.

Like Destiny had made them, they both opened the doors exactly on 11:11. They're rooms across from each other, had been exposed to the night sounds coming from their living room.

"Hey" They said in Unison.

"Why are you up so late?" He asked Her just like a normal concerned brother would do.

"I was supposed to get some air" She said stepping out more.

"I'll come with you." He said as he followed her to the back door.

They entered this infinite dome covered in midnight blue skies. Tiny stars shining above their head, gleaming with light. The atmosphere became cold as they entered this dome, a dome which covered all hopeful citizens.

The crickets were making the classic sounds they do. The plants in the gardens seemed to be sleeping, still giving off fresh air. The flowers growing from stems seemed more romantic shining under the blue light.

They sat down on the grass. Hoping to get a better view of the stars above them.

"They're beautiful. They're... Magical" Flora commented, seeing a clear vision of the stars and how they twinkle.

"Just like Helia's hair." He joked.

"Helia's hair is beautiful and magical?" She asked looking at her brother.

"We all think it is. How he keeps up with it. Imagine having all sorts of bangs all over your face. He isn't even irritated by it. And to think that He's had it for almost 7 years, and for the most part, It's blue. Midnight Blue."

"Wow. Maybe He just loves his dead cells." Flora stated with an unsure tone. "Wow. Now we include Science. Your like Timmy. Now bring back Flora." Brandon demanded slapping her arm.

"Either way. He loves it and We think that it's his asset towards girls like Nicole and the triplets." He said as Flora silently rubbed her faintly red arm.

"You mean the 'trix'?" Flora asked making air quotes.

"Yup. Those cold hearted, devilish and chaotic minions who follow Nicole. The direct daughter of the devil."

"Tell me how bad She is." Flora asked as She played with the grass between her fingers.

"Okay lets start with the minor stories. Then let's build up on the major ones."

"Proceed."

"Okay. One time during our football practice this summer. She wanted to cancel their cheer practice just to see the boys play shirtless."

"Um. K?" She paused. "That seems... reasonable. I mean, cancelling one practice isn't that bad."

"She was all like 'Helia! Helia! O Helia. Helia your body looks perfect. Oh Helia'." He said in a girly-bitchy tone.

"Wow. So Helia's the one She's after now?"

"She's always been after him. She just had priorities back then. And by priorities, I meant She had better guys to hook up with."

"Why are you telling me this? Where's my Brother!? He would never say things like that? Riven is that you?" She said as She slapped her brother's arm like what He did earlier.

"Yeah, Yeah..." Brandon rubbed his arm.

"Next was when She was still dating this senior when She was still in 9th grade. She saw a girl asking him about a project. She got everybody, including her brother's friends to throw food at her for no apparent reason. Oh, and get this, after that, She locked all bathrooms and made the girl panic making her slip on noodles and get a broken arm."

Flora looked at it as some kind of stereotypical bullying. Obviously like the ones in movies.

"Oh, this one was real funny." Brandon started laughing, remembering how it was.

"Okay... This one was against Karel, So enjoy." He said wiping a tear from laughter out of his eyes.

"Karel was Nicole's Chemistry partner back in 10th grade. Karel accidentally poured water on her when he slipped. Then, she got angry accusing the water to not be water. She thought of it as some kind of toxic chemical. No one wanted to believe her which made her angry and spill the mercury in the chem lab. Then She pushed Karel towards it as we evacuated. Karel's shoe's were burnt and all the students in the building were checked by special doctors just to be sure that no one infected or somehow got mercury on them. The school had 2 weeks off as they had specialists remove all the tiles in the lab due to the mercury spill. Everyone blamed Karel and he went home looking all homeless." Brandon shared.

Flora laughed but still looked unimpressed.

"There's just so much more. I promise. One time She shaved a girl's hair."

"Wh-"

"She bullied her for getting real close to Yuri, Yuri was last years quarterback. She didn't like Molly getting to close to him, and then She shaved her hair."

"Wh-"

"Wait. I think I still have the video." He said checking his phone.

"Nicole recorded it just so everyone knew what She was capable of."

"Has Helia seen this?" She said as She watched the video.

"He did, he never finished it though."

"Okay is that all She's done?"

"Did I tell you about what happened to Sky and his motorbike?"

"What about his motorbike?"

"Sky asked Bloom the the sophomore spring dance. Nicole had a crush on him that time, So she got angry. She changed something on Sky's bike and then it stopped in the middle of the road. Sky was lucky to just get a broken wrist and a sticked knee."

"Lucky? Wow. She is... something"

"I know. So don't ever be on her bad side."

"You're like Nabu."

"How does She get away with all of this?"

"His uncle is head of the Division of Schools superintendent. So She's basically immune to expelling and kick outs. All She gets from Saladin is Suspensions and Seminars and all those stuff."

"Well that's unfair."

"Do you want me to tell more? What about the one who did suici-"

"No. NO. Just No."

"You know I don't like those stuff."

"What? You mean slitting throats and blood. Wars, fights and wounds?" He annoyed.

"Shut up." She said as He got a face full of dried leaves.

"That's exactly what Helia said. He even said stuff like 'I'm a pacifist. Stop' like, what quarterback who tackles and gets tackled doesn't like tackling? Even he tackles people whenever he's real mad." He replied laughing in his own confusion.

"Maybe he doesn't like blood but is fin with wrangling?" Flora asked her brother, asking in a tone where she was not obviously confident and satisfied with her reply.

"Okay. I'm going to bed." She said standing up.

"Wait."

"What?" She asked as Brandon stood up.

He walked towards His little sister, hugging her tightly between his arms.

"Welcome back. Good Night" He said kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you." She said looking up at his chocolate brown haired brother.

The brunette felt loved again. This time by her brother whom She felt the most distant to after the whole 2 months of ignorance. Maybe She mattered more than his reputation this time, maybe he's reflected to notice her sister and not his candidacy.

"Go to sleep you moron." He said letting go and pushing her forehead.

"Shut up Poophead" She said walking back to the Lynpean home.

 **Hi guyssss... Again just a reminder that I will most probably updating next next week by monday due to a few schedule complications and priorities.**

 **Thank you for your consideration and I hope you guys don't forget about this story for that time Please leave comments, the inspire me to write more and be more creative.**


	6. Prince

**Welcome back! IM SO ABSOLUTELY SoRRY FOR BEING GONE FOR A WHOLE WEEK. I have done nothing in the past week, I had a writers block and i kept trying to look for inspiration by watching different seasons of winx and reading more stories. I just had a hard time his week. I hope you guys appreciate what i have to put up.**

 **This chapter contains coarse language. Btw, this chapter is a lot of FxH, has Nicholas and a tad bit of Nicole.**

Tuesday and Wednesday passed, leaving Brandon worried about his promotion for student body president.

Nicholas was all out on campaigning, covering all corners of the campus. He even hired the school's band just to promote himself.

'#2 Woods, Nicholas. The best Red Fountain has'

So far, all Brandon's committee has done was prepare balloons, flyers, pins and shirts saying;

"#1 Brandon Lynphea, for the betterment of RF's area'

There was the gang at lunch talking about more possible last-minute promotion. One person on the other hand fell asleep through it all. Flora hade no ounce of sleep for the past day. She's been printing and cutting these stickers with her Brother's face. She's done non stop promotions from the freshmen to seniors.

She was seated with her arms on the table which supported her head while She snored peacefully not bothering the rest of the group.

"She's been working so hard." Layla commented as She brushed through Flora's Caramel hair.

"Yo, Brandon better win this." Riven said.

"He will." Bloom tried to spread positivity.

Suddenly, "Idea!" Stella stood making a large amount of students look to their table. Even Flora moved, being startled.

"Shh" Everyone at the table made the blonde sit down.

"Okay. Okay... This will definitely bring Brandon to the top." Stella convinced.

"Keep talking..." Brandon urged the Blonde beside him.

"Since this Friday is The Presidential Debate, We can promote Brandon before this weekend at the Fruitti Music Bar. Musa could sing, we can call Andy and the guys to play. You know put a small concert on to promote Brandon."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Helia asked looking at the risk they could take.

"Umm... It doesn't say. It only states that 'The candidates' committee must be in charge of school promotion. Promotion of Candidacy such as Pins, Flyers and Posters are required. Extra promotion will be allowed as long as approved by the school Administration'." Timmy read from his tablet.

"I guess I'll have to make the proposal now. Huh?" Techna asked the table as She was ready to open a new word document on her laptop.

"You guys do all the paper work. I can have it approved. I'll have my grandfather approve it after football practice later." Helia offered.

"Okay then. So let's go through plans for tomorrow. Tomorrow's going to be our main promotion day. We need to finish all paraphernalia today, to be sent out tomorrow. Why don't we meet by the park to finish it together?" Nabu asked.

"That's a good Idea. Football practice only goes for like an hour later so maybe 5-7? Let's have dinner in between." Sky suggested.

Everyone agreed and continued to eat their lunch. The squad has been helping Brandon since last year with his candidacy with student body president. He's been preparing for this over a year. Brandon's never been this competitive, and to think that the voting was going to take place next Monday, he was doing pretty well... mentally.

"Should we wake her up? She hasn't had lunch yet." Musa asked after closing the cap of her water bottle.

"Should we?" Krystal looked around the table looking for objections and other suggestions.

"Maybe we should it's the last 10 minutes anyway." Riven second the thought.

"Okay but whose going to do it? I'm definitely not going to." Stella said.

"I'll do" Brandon stood up walking towards Flora who was sleeping peacefully.

"Flo... Flora. Lunch time's almost done. You need to eat." Brandon shook his sister.

The younger Lynphea moaned hearing her brother. She opened her beautiful emerald green eyes, to find the gang all staring at her.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Layla

greeted.

"Huh?" She rubbed her eyes.

"You've been asleep for the last 50 minutes." Karel spoke.

"Woah." She expressed as She checked her watch.

"I need to go and fix my things."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Timmy asked.

"No thanks. I'm full." The tan female replied as She tried to flatten her skirt.

"I have to go." She added beforehand She left the canteen.

The group was left with silence piercing through, while the whole cafeteria was still on a riot.

"Are you sure She's not sick or something?" Nabu asked the elder Brother.

"I hope not."

In the hallway, Flora was yawning her way to her locker. As She reached the East Wing of the campus, She heard a lot of laughter by the end of the hall. Laughter from some guys She never wanted to see.

She tried to shake the thought of seeing Nic again, hoping that his gang called 'The Breakers' would make a turn. Their name, only sounded immature to Her. Like as if a group of kindergarten boys would have named themselves.

She tried to fix her things as fast as She could. They got closer which made Flora shut her locker and walk quickly to History.

"Wait. This is Caramel." A guy also know as Troy Mason called her. She continued to walk knowing She'd make nothing productive out of them.

"Hey. Lynphea! Your brother stinks!" He shouted in the hallway which was slowly getting filled up with seniors.

She stopped, looked back at the group of laughing boys, thinking... She couldn't. She couldn't handle them when She's still this half awake.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Tony. Respect the lady." Nicholas cut through Anthony Perkins.

"Yo Cole. Your ex needs to wake up and look who's She's supporting for President. She's obviously blind." A guy slapped Nicholas playfully in the back as He said loudly.

"Oh, Come on guys. That's why were here. To promote. So let's make her change her mind." Nicholas convinced his friends. He started walking up to her who froze.

"What's wrong Flower? Miss me?" He asked earning a slap from the Brunette after brushing her cheeks with his big hands.

"Ohhhh."

"She did not just do that!"

"Is that... Lynphea? His sister?"

"That gotta hurt."

"Wait. Did he just call her flower?"

The East hall filled with side comments. The dirty-blonde male was trying to keep his calm as his ex girlfriend showed no hint of regret. His gang had done nothing in response, no one has ever done this to one of the Woods twins.

"Leave my brother out of this." She whispered in his ear. She finally walked away, climbing up the staircase.

She left a shocked expression on everyone. How can a seventeen year old nerd hurt an eighteen year old Woods sibling, especially on the manly one...

Someone clapped faintly. "Hey." She looked at him waiting by the top of the staircase, still some students watching her ascend the structure.

"Hey." She returned.

"You know He's in our next class right?" The male with the navy blue hair asked chuckling.

"I know. I made a mistake... No he deserved ever piece of it." She realised as the Poet-man walked with her which they did everyday after lunch.

"You know It's only been 4 days." He continued walking by her side disregarding the eyes on him as He walked with the Lynphea.

"Why is high school life so complicated?" She said in frustration.

"Because High School gives you the best set of people to share this complicated life with"

"Stop enlightening me" She rolled her eyes. "Why? Are we not the friends you always wished for?" Helia asked.

She sighed, realizing what She had just said "Sorry bad mood." She said running her hand through her Caramel hair.

"Well, you better behave. I heard Griselda's extra angry today."

"How do you know?" Flora asked as She stopped in front of the History room.

"Krystal told me earlier, She was some kind of bull straight out of hell, all loud yells and banging of books." Helia shared.

"God. Can I skip class and just sleep in the clinic?" She asked slightly louder, emphasising her unpleasant mood.

"Wow. Flora Lynphea. Wants to skip class?" He said sarcastically topping Flora's voice.

"I'll say I'm sick" The Brunette replied.

"You're not the only one who hates history. I'll join the epidemic."

"I'm getting sick just watching you two." Nicholas appeared before the two seniors who were getting too close.

"You Jealous Woods?" Helia took a protective stance in front of Flora. He knew what guys like Cole do. Always make sure they get even or rather want themselves on top in all situations.

"Why? Should I?" Nic asked with a raised eyebrow and made more heads turn their way.

"You seem to be bothering her a lot." Helia replied with a stern face not bothering the crowding students.

"I just like my British girls." The boys behind Woods stayed silent.

"Well that's disrespectful." Flora spoke from behind the quarterback.

The hall started getting even more crowded, obviously the students observing the possible fight of the Greatest; The King and the Prince.

"Reality Check Bitch, You dated this disrespectful guy." He stated adding more fuel to the flame burning inside the brunette.

Behind Helia's strong face was a larger flame. He never liked his friends being bullied especially a girl like Flora.

Gasps and faint laughter could be heard from the sides.

Helia just burst, clenching his fists really tight which Flora held back with her gentle touch. "Helia. He's not worth it." The girl beside him whispered as She pushed him into the History room.

No one had slapped Nicholas Woods. No one had ever stopped Helia Knightly like that, He always went all beast mode when it comes to his friends. Everyone was left in the hallway. Where everyone started making up rumors and false news about the three.

Who was this Flora Lynphea and who is She to slap the School's Running back? Who is She to be authorized to talk to the School's Quarterback?

Once the two entered, Helia stopped at his chair at the back of the room. The Quarterback wished He had just picked a seat next to Flora. He was definitely not in the mood to deal with Nicole's friends and other girls. He just wanted to reverse time; when it felt like a fairy was holding him back. Holding him back from doing anything that would cause more problems to them.

She sat on her chair hoping that the events earlier would be left outside the classroom. She looked back and smiled at Helia who was obviously frustrated both mentally and physically. She looked down at his fists, still clenched as the seniors stared walking in the room.

"I hope you regret what you did to my brother."

She looked up. The worst nightmare She's had. Except that it wasn't a dream.

 **Please help me out with my Writers Block and send reviews, because your responses boosts me a lot3**


	7. Queen

**i am such a bad personnnn. SORRY for the long wait. I hope you guys till continue to support me and my writings. Thank you for all the wonderful feedback i dont really deserve. May i inform you that this is a continuation of the drama chapter.. this time with the drama queen herself.**

 **this chapter contains coarse language... like the usual... LETS BEGIN**

She thought it was her doom.

"So, don't ever be on her bad side." Her brother's words ringed in her head as She stared up into the blonde's dark eyes.

"What's wrong honey? You starstruck?" She laughed loudly making the others around them uncomfortable. They all thought that maybe Nicole didn't want to insult Flora while Helia was there as He seemed protective of her.

"Not really." She said flatly looking down on her notebook and ignoring the Queen of their Social Hierarchy.

She tried shaking her off, but Nicole was used to these stuff... Herself being rejected but never accepts it.

The girl wearing the black top chuckled, She was amused to meet a person with guts to do that to her and her brother.

At this moment, Flora thought that this Nicole Woods didn't really seem brave to fight her own fights like She's been trademarked to. The Lynphea was wrong. She was an hot tempered blonde filled with a rage against the gods.

Nicole was impatient with these kind of people... Who embarrassed her brother and her. She immediately bend down face to face with Flora and grabbed her chin in front of everyone.

"Look honey. Or should I call you Flower like my brother? You might wanna think before you act in this school. I rule here. You might be top dog in England, but I decide how things work. Now stay away from my people." She said fiercely into

Flora's emerald eyes which glimmered as She threatened.

Nicole let go right in time as Ms. Griselda entered the room.

Flora lightly gripped her jaw where the sharp white nails had been a few seconds ago. She looked back, not even bothering if Ms. Griselda would scold her. She locked her merald eyes with midnight ones who looked the most concerned about her.

"Ms. Lynphea." The Furious History teacher caught her attention.

She apologised and listened to the enraged woman wearing a green uniform.

History passed slowly. Everything seemed to be in slow motion in the Brunette's eyes. All the thought was about whether She was some kind of target now. Obviously with all the drama in the hallways and this first meeting with Nicole.

Her eyes were starting to get heavier and heavier as She approached math with all sorts of stares at her.

"You're leaving me now huh?" She looked to her side to see a slightly panting Midnight-haired boy.

She was walking alone in the hallway with no one by her side to protect her. Now that He's showed up, the stares She got were tiny little needles piercing her skin and through her bones.

Every step with this guy was another shot in the back. All She could feel was the needles, thorns that keep agonising her once they keep staring.

"I'm Sorry. Maybe I should just listen to Nicole." Flora said taking the first step up the stairs.

He stopped her cold hand. It was nothing like what he had felt earlier when She held his hand. It wasn't warm and wasn't as magical.

"No you're not. A Lynphea dosen't do that." Knightly lightened is the mood.

"What are you doing? You have robotics class." She asked trying to loose him because more people started to crowd over them.

"I'll walk with you to math, then I'll go to robo." He said simply not acknowledging the people talking about him and the 17 year old.

"No. I can do it myself." She insisted getting tired of his reasoning.

"Okay." He replied simply after noticing Flora's change of tone.

Flora sighed as She closed her eyes, realizing what She had done to turn down a friend's nice request. She continued walking up and passed by a few groups of people looking at her and whispering her name with association with the Woods and Knightley.

Mean while in the Robotics classroom across the campus, Brandon kept receiving random compliments and accusations during transition period.

"Your family has guts."

"Your sister is ballistic."

"You better run, Lynphea."

"Slap!"

"Flora's got real fans now."

"What were those about?" Sky asked as he passed the geeks's area of the classroom.

"I don't know. They've been calling me that since English." Brandon replied facing his blonde friend.

"It's got to be something about Flora. I've been hearing her name everywhere now." Nabu joined in.

"I'm actually waiting for Helia since he had History with Flo." Brandon said making his friends look at the two available entrances.

A few minutes more of cat calling from other desks, Helia came just before the last bell struck.

"Where have you been? You've never been so late." Nabu caught his attention with the bell ringing.

"I'll tell You later." Helia whispered as their professor blabbered away.

After Robotics, the football players immediately got up and headed to the locker room.

"Yo. Helia, I thought you were going to explode earlier." Karel joined their walk towards the room.

"You were there? Why didn't you- Nevermind." He remembered how Karel was never like him in so many levels.

"Wh- Wait. Can we talk about it now?" Sky asked eager to know what everyone's been talking about.

Nabu, Brandon and Riven shared the same interest as Sky's. They all looked to Helia who seemed uninterested in what he was about to explain.

"Okay. I was walking to History when I saw Flora still by her locker talking to Nicholas and his boys. Then all I knew was She slapped him when Nic mentioned something about Brandon. Then we walked together, then saw them. He was being very offensive then-" Summers cut him off.

"Then Helia was raging with fire as Flora held him back. He calmed down so quick it felt like half of a second. Then they went inside. Then I dont know what happened because I was late for class." Karel said sadly.

"Then Nicole, being herself, got angry then grabbed Flora by the chin then said things She does and what happens when someone interferes." Helia finished.

This exact moment hit Helia like a bullet faster than quicksilver. He realized how He's been giving Flora the pain and attention She doesn't deserve. The Midnight blue haired male stayed silent while reflecting on his actions and it's consequences especially towards a friend. Now he knew exactly why Flora was so hot tempered with him earlier.

"Wait. Nicole did what?" Brandon became all fired up.

Now, He proved another point of his love for her sister rather than just being a general who was in charge of every move her sister made.

"Just let it go B. They'll get what they deserve." The positive Andros said as he stood closer to the center of the circle they were forming during talking.

"Wow, A sleepy Flora can do that? Wonder what would happen if She had enough sleep." Barney spoke, chuckling right after.

"Just imagine the look on Nic's face when She slapped him." Sky joined Riven and his laughing.

"I swear If I see her and her brother. I-" The over protective brother threatened.

The Specialists were all outside the boys locker room closing off their current conversation from the boys inside.

"Oh boy, We'll need to hold him back this practice." Timmy said remembering the times when the specialists held back their friends whenever someone insults someone close to them.

The boys got ready in the field doing stretches and jogs. The girls on the other hand prepared for Brandon's campaign tomorrow.

The girls were counting pins and cutting string in the school garden where they had to wait for an hour before going to the park and having to continue their work there.

"Brandon better be treating us to Disney land after this." Krystal broke the silence still lingering among them.

"Wait. That's what I said." Flora looked up and smiled at the lilac haired female.

"Flo, You've gotta tell us what happened. I heard Wesley talk about the after lunch drama." Layla renewed the topic.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. The whole school was like 'A 17 year old can do that?'. I'm just curious." Bloom said.

"It was just Nic and his friends... and Nicole." She said simply obviously being threatened by Nicole form earlier.

"So that's why you've been so silent during math. Ohh... So you've met Nicole then. Oh God. What did you do? Did She like stab a knife in your bag? Did She cut your notebooks?" Stella dropped the string She was measuring.

"No. She just grabbed my chin real tight and said a couple stuff. Helia looked like the one to be stabbing Nic." The 17 year old tried looking not bothered with the things the girls were asking her.

"So someone held Helia back? For all I know, If someone doesn't It gets real ugly." Techna returned.

"I did."

"Woah. You can do that?" Bloom asked surprised.

"Yeah, He was real fired up but then when I held him back, he softened up."

"Wow. No girl's ever done that, Even me. He just seems too fired up whenever the Woods do that to someone he's friends with." Layla continued stacking the circular pins by tens.

"Did you say that Nicole grabbed your chin?" Krystal asked diverting the conversation back to the Woods. Flora just nodded after.

"Oh Shit. That's the first warning already." Musa said from the side.

"What do you mean 'first warning'?" Now the Brunette was interested. Interested in maybe her possible killer.

"She usually does that in the middle of the year when someone 'steals her King' or her man, which is 95% not entirely hers." Stella informed, being the first one in this kind of issues.

"Okay. So I'm dead now... Wait. I'm not 'stealing her King'." Flora said still asking questions after questions.

"Oh... Phleaseee. You and Helia." Bloom chimed in.

"Me? And Helia?" Are you kidding?" Flora laughed.

"Look, Lets check it out. First, You two walk together everyday after lunch then you guys hold each other back." Stella spoke again.

"That's what friends do." Flora pointed out.

"Stell, Maybe stop pairing Helia up with the good girls now. Especially Brandon's sister." Musa stopped Solaria from replying.

"Well, You never know. Helia's been single since Krystal." Stella confused the brunette.

"If you must know, Krystal and Helia dated back in the summer after 9th grade" Layla whispered lowly for Flora to hear.

Flora just stayed quiet knowing so much about these people at so little time.

"Oh Shit. School drama already." Musa said like She was facepalming.

 **glad you made it to the ending. Please leave reviews and feel free to ask any questions. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I HAVE RECEIVED! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCHHH 3**


	8. Debates

**Welcome back to reading!**

 **I just want to tackle about a few things:**

 **1) I have received many fixed reviews from the previous chapter, And I'm really really glad about it, Some gave suggestions, some gave inspiration and some gave support. THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THAT. It really meant a lot to me since I thought nobody liked my story line.**

 **2)I have received a suggestion interfering with the story line, not like its a bad thing, but I happened to make a new plot out of that... possibly a new story(?) (!)**

 **3)I just want to point out that Krystal and Helia have tried dating and didn't work out. I just want to clear that Krystal will not be an antagonist, in fact... She will be helping ;)...**

 **4) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CONTINUING TO READ THIS STORY. I NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD THOUGH TO HAVE A GOOD PLOT ESPECIALLY FOR A FANFIC ORIGINALLY ABOUT A CARTOON. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT. I HOPE DI MAKE ALL OF YOU GUYS SATISFIED WITH WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP EVERY CHAPTER.**

 **5) another thing is that I already made a fine outline on the plot and i figured that i could either turn the story 2 ways in the end. One ending the story and one leading to a sequel... so please review if you want a sequel. I personally would like to continue this story in a sequel that way you guys could see Flora and Helia's relationship grow as they mature.**

 **This chapter contains coarse language.**

The group was now in the park. The trees slightly bending with the cold breeze, the birds chirping which echoed even between the old oak trees' leaves.

The grass like tiny waves curling away.

The noisy group of people heard from the fountain at the center of the park. The park which all seemed to be at peace even with hosting rowdy groups of individuals, the park at the center of all chaos in the city.

Musa playing fresh pop music in the middle of their blanket. Riven right behind her. Karel was checking boxes off of their lists by the side. Sky and Helia were in the nearby convenience store to buy food for the gang since they still had a good couple of hours ahead of them. Stella, Bloom and Krystal were counting the t-shirts they ordered a few weeks ago. Layla and Nabu on the other hand were preparing the flyers to be sent out tomorrow. Finally, Brandon, Timmy and Techna were in a corner practicing possible questions and answers for the debate tomorrow.

"Can you believe that the Presidential debate is tomorrow? I remember Snookums just practicing his application speech just yesterday." A blonde female spoke up.

"Can you believe that it's been already 5 years? Just yesterday I imagine Musa's pigtails." Riven mocked her girlfriend who kept fixing the wires on the speakers.

"I can't believe that it's only been 4 days? So much has gone on." Karel answered back, making everyone else aware that he was listening.

"I sure hope that's all we get." A curly haired female returned.

Then all of a sudden, the bushed shaked revealing two men, one with blonde hair and another with blue hair. Both of the muscular men were holding plastic bags filled with bottles of soda, some cup noodles and a few packs of chips.

"Good. Food's here." The Asian Musician stood up and grabbed one of the bags from Her cousin's hands.

"I got you Seafood." Helia said as Musa reached in the bag to pull out a blue packaged plastic bowl.

"Thanks." She smiled, walking back to sit beside Riven Apollo who received a plastic bowl and soda from Sky.

The group started to get together one by one, carefully occupying spaces on the red checkered picnic blanket. Their food was consumed and washed down with laughter. Even bellies started to hurt once Karel busted out his jokes.

"By the way guys, I got Grandpa's approval for the gig tomorrow." Helia said.

"Well then, It's settled. We get to use music for Brandon's campaign." Stella exclaimed loudly with her screechy voice.

"Musa, I hope you're ready for tomorrow." Sky looked at the Dark blue haired girl who nodded with a smile.

"I sure wish Flo was here." Layla said remembering her friend who usually sat beside her who would have said something sarcastic by now.

"Oh yeah. That's what we're missing."

Timmy commented as he took a potato chip from a bag.

"Flora's got to be so tired. She fell asleep everywhere, every opportunity She got." Stella said.

"It's best if She got more sleep right now." Krystal added.

"I hope She doesn't sleep on your speeches tomorrow morning." The savage purple headed male turned to Brandon.

"Speaking of speeches, I do want to practice. You ready Tim?" Brandon asked the senior wearing glasses.

Timmy nodded and the two left Techna to let her finish up her food. By a few minutes, the girls were all left in the blanket to clean up. The boys were either helping Brandon with his speech or betting on who can climb up a tree the fastest.

"I'm worried for tomorrow." Krystal confessed, making the other 5 girls look at her.

"I mean, Think of controversies surrounding B and Nic. Countless right? People could just roast them on the spot. What if B can't answer right?" Krystal spoke nervously and made a small frown at the end.

"I think Timmy and Techna has that covered." A positive red head said.

"Actually, me and Timmy are teaching him how to divert the question so just in case he doesn't have an appropriate answer for a question, he knows what to do." Techna Zenith said.

An hour passed and the clock pointed to the number seven on Nabu's watch. Throughout the hour, shirts have been packed in boxes, flyers have been gathered together, pins have been stacked and a few balloons have been blown.

"Time to pack up people. We all deserve a good night sleep." Nabu shouted.

"Nabu's right. It's getting pretty dark." Timmy said.

"Can anyone drop me off?" Krystal asked as She packed her bag.

"I can. I'll have to pick something up by the bakery near you." Helia replied doing the same as Krystal.

"Well, I guess it's settled. I'll call Andy tonight for the gig tomorrow." Bloom informed.

The night passed, leaving everyone nervous for tomorrow's presidential debate. Imagining the students burning Brandon one by one with their accusations and concerns he might never answer right.

As the sun started climbing, Brandon and His friends' stomachs were getting tighter and tighter. The morning never felt so cold until today, where everything seemed to be annoying to Brandon.

"Please don't freak out." Stella tried calming down her boyfriend.

They we're backstage. The auditorium was slowly being occupied with all the batches in the school. From freshmen who seated at the front to the seniors who seated at the narrow balcony at the back part of the theater like structure.

"I'm not. I'm just... Woah. There's no way I'm going to win." Brandon said quickly making them both more nervous than before.

"Snookums. Don't think that. You will win this. Just speak the truth and everything will be alright. You will win." Stella rubbed Brandon's shoulders as He kept peeking behind the curtains to see hopeful freshmen waiting patiently.

"You better. Those balloons didn't get filled by themselves. Do I get it in cash or a free trip to Disney land." Riven came in wearing the same shirt Stella was wearing. A maroon shirt with small white embellishments on the sleeves with Brandon's tag line and ballot number.

"Shut up you jackass, He's been freaking out like Nicole on the week before prom." Stella whispered harshly.

"I'm still looking forward to that Disney trip." Riven whispered back before walking away to find a spot backstage for him to stay.

"Where's Flora?" Brandon asked as he checked his phone.

"I think she's giving flyers by the gate." Stella had no absolute idea about Flora's whereabouts, but was positive that it would make Brandon calm down even more.

"God. Help me." Brandon whispered as he felt the cool air hit both of them.

"Ms. Solaria." Headmaster Saladin walked in. He was wearing a large beige shirt with matching pants and a red coat on.

"May I have a minute with Mr. Lynphea." The old teacher demanded rather than asked.

Stella then stepped back leaving the two men behind. Brandon almost had a visiting session backstage where everyone, including the Headmaster check up on him.

"I'm betting on you." Saladin said immediately after the blonde left.

"Thank you Sir."

He tried to keep his cool but then got startled by the sound of the mic signalling the start of the program.

"Good Luck." The old man put a hand on the brown headed male's shoulder before using his staff to walk away.

The program started shorty after. The 2 candidates have introduced themselves and their platforms smoothly. Both Brandon and Nicholas focused on the school's campaign against bullying which was found ironic on Nicholas' part due to him and her sister's actions.

Now they were on a heated debate on how equality should be developed in their campus. Obviously, based on his answers, Brandon was prepared for this type of topic. He answered directly, not beating around the bush unlike his opponent wearing Red and Blue.

"All I'm saying is that I don't see any sort of general equality in your platforms." Brandon stood confidently on his podium.

"Equality is shown in almost all my platforms. What about from the festival of talents I proposed." Nicholas smirked, not thinking deeper of his words.

"I am referring to your way of governing this school as president. How will we practice Equality if our President to start with doesn't observe what He's fighting for." The Wide Receiver of the football team confronted his Co-Captain.

"By what regards do you stand on Mr. Lynphea?" Woods asked still not thinking deeply about his responses.

"This campus needs those kinds of platforms where you continually need to practice Equality. How does that Social Hierarchy do any better for those platforms?"

They were speechless all of them, None has ever brought up the issue about the Social Hierarchy before, especially in a very prestigious event.

"I am sorry, but the Social Hierarchy has nothing to do with this."

"It does. Especially when you continue to be someone who bosses people around." Brandon went off scale and disregarded school politics.

"Your reference is obviously unsupported, as it states opinionated sources." Nicholas ran his hair through his dirty blonde hair.

"Unsupported? Then how does equality show when you and your sister got caught bribing school personnel to cover up your crimes? How is it fair and equal that you don't get the punishment you deserve?" Brandon's tone got more aggressive.

"Okay. That's enough. Now, I open the forum. Anyone who is courageous and hopeful may proceed to the front to ask their questions for our two candidates." The Head of the Comelec announced.

The crowd slowly made low conversations. This was the most political yet very true to life debate they have ever attended to. Including the presence of the Social Hierarchy and unfairness happening among the people in high positions. Curious students started coming forward passing the 2 candidates' teams.

"You have trained Brandon well." Karel spoke to Timmy Quantum who was beside him as they stood in the side waiting for more progression on the event.

"Thanks. He's doing great so far." The orange haired male replied, smiling to himself while gluing his eyes to the stage.

Meanwhile on the other side of the auditorium, there stood the girls. All wearing the shirt they were assigned to as a sign of support. Although there was a tiny scratch at the side, some girls wearing white with a face which will forever haunt a brunette wearing maroon. It was Nicole and the Trix.

"Looks like your brother got too carried away." Stormy, the youngest of the triplets passed Flora with an eyebrow higher than the usual.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?" Flora spoke back loudly, intentionally catching the attention of Stormy's sisters and Nicole.

"Don't worry Honey, We do the intimidating here. Their just inferior." Layla put a hand on her friend's shoulder trying to hold her back without looking weak.

"Why don't you make her fight her own battles Layla?" Darcy snapped back and stepped forward.

"I don't need to. You're not worth the time." Flora calmly said trying to be the peacemaker.

"Stop acting Lynphea. Your act is not going to work. You're no better than your brother. You're a stuck up, ugly tree hugging bitch who runs away from her mistakes. Just take a look at this, You will be sorry for coming back." Nicole said her first statement of the argument.

Flora just listened, the words She was saying kept passing then exited her other ear. She made it pass, not like Stella and Musa who heard everything and was not going to take that for a friend.

"Nicole. Why don't you pick on someone who fights back? I'm sure you'll appreciate what I have to say." Stella called with her high pitched voice.

"Maybe save yourself some dignity, If there is still." Musa called out.

The people around them started turning heads, listening to the girls' quarrel. The girls in Maroon for #1 VS the Girls in White for #2.

"Muse. We should go now." Layla pulled back the two girls with contrasting hair colors.

They walked away leaving the 4 girls with smirks on their faces. Thay decided to go around the auditorium to find the guys and watch with them rather than watching with the Trix and Nicole where they'd get total arrogance.

"I hope they trip, fall, die and go straight to hell." The hot tempered Asian said as they walked away.

 **This is honestly one of my favorite stories. I hope you guys liked it! Please review because it gives me a lot of motivation to write more.**

 **please respond to this: Would you like me to post a little scene I made up if I had to do a sequel? Just a small short scene between Flora and Helia... Just so you guys have a gist of what would happen if you made me make a sequel. 3**


	9. Secret Garden

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS... I know It's not exactly Christmas, but I just wanted to greet early because I might not be able to post a chapter on Christmas or in other words, this will be the last chapter I will be posting before Christmas and possibly 2018.**

 **The last chapter had a lot of various reviews some answering to my questions and some asking questions.**

 **Some asked why flora was barely in the last chapter, the reason is... as stated in the first part of that chapter was that She went home and regained her hours of sleep lost. The second part of the previous chapter was the Debate and confrontation of the two groups. I just wanted Flora to stay silent for that part just because it plays a lot with her personality and it help with the storyline.**

 **I'm sorry if you guys didn't enjoy the last chapter as much. I hope this chapter can make up for it. This contains FxH and a little Layla and Nabu. this chapter also contains a little Nicole and Nicholas Woods in their very fancy mansion. that scene is very important so please don't hate me for it. It will show the Woods siblings relationship towards one another.**

 **This chapter contains coarse language.**

 **The preview to the sequel is very short and very straightforward so it may give you a little idea on how I could end this story...**

 **The sequel will be at the end. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS.**

It was Saturday. The last Saturday where the group could promote Brandon for Student body President. They planned to close off with a bang; A concert at the fruitti music bar to spread votes. The final wave Nicolas' party should withstand. The last wave they could manage to produce to change more minds into voting for the Lynphea.

Less than half of the group was up early to go and have breakfast then to set up the equipment as early as the bar opened. They were seated by the beach, hearing the morning seagulls.

Sitting there was a couple and a pair of siblings. Brandon was reading a broadsheet with a front cover showing rioting citizens in front of a very prestigious looking building. To his left were two best friends talking softly about some teen gossip only they could understand. Then there was Nabu, holding his final piece of the bar's signature bacon.

The sun had just hovered a little over the water which made the group feel a lot better for rising earlier than their other friends. The breeze lightly hit Flora's shoulder then made her a lot more comfortable of being in this kind of weather. The serenity of the place then decreased as Nabu spoke loudly.

"I'm full." Nabu said as he leaned back on his chair. He had finished his breakfast, which was now tiny food scraps. Tiny bits of Bacon left on his plate with an empty glass beside the white and blue plate.

"I'm sleepy." Layla said as She ran her hand through her curly hair.

"You? Sleepy? You slept from the whole trip home then continued all night. You didn't even answer my calls." Nabu objected.

"I don't care. I'm sleepy. I stayed late just to get those filed." Layla replied yawning then pointed to a huge stack of small mini flyers before the stage.

"Good thing Flora had enough sleep so she could catch me when I fall from sleepiness." Layla addressed her possible best friend who sat beside her.

The cool morning breeze hit all of them. The waves calmly crashing onto shore. The silent fruitti music bar that amplified every word the people who would enter say.

"I'm going to the park." Flora said standing up after observing the silence.

"Wait. I thought you'll be helping?" Brandon twisted his upper body to come and persuade his sister.

"I'll try to come back early. If not, I'll help clean up later. I'll just have to do something." She said without hesitation and left Her bother, The trainer and The Father.

Brandon knew She had nothing better to do. One for her sudden spacing out and for giving no exact specifications on what She had to do. She would normally inform her brother hours before about her possible near future whereabouts. She had nothing really important to do, She needed space. So much more space. A place to think about the world She moves in.

"What was that?" Layla asked as they watched her head to the open entrance and exit.

"You need to teach her a few lessons on leaving properly. Last time I checked She's left us 3 times at a table this week leaving all of us clueless of why she left in the first place." Nabu had a lot to say but was received well by both Lynphea and Tides.

"Are you sure She's alright?" Layla asked the male brunette who looked calm about the situation.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure the Woods aren't behind this?" Nabu asked.

"I hope not. I'm going to go get h-" The brother stood up but was stopped by Layla.

"Let her be. She know what She's doing."

They knew it was time for him let go of his overprotective status on his 2 year younger sister. He needed to grant her independence which she clearly has and has been needing since her arrival.

The minutes passed in the Woods residence which was 3 stories high. The sun peeked behind their pool and garden and made the most beautiful spot to view a sunrise in the whole area. The bright orange yellow light slipped from the tall palm trees giving the older sibling some nice light to read newspaper.

"I hate to break it to you Cole, but it's a go." Nicole told her brother who was holding a glass of juice while on a lounge chair by the pool.

"God. I hate those people. Fuck their ideas and projects!" He cursed, letting go of the article he was holding. A similar article his opponent was reading in the fruitti music bar. His voice echoing through the halls and walls inside.

"Speaking of them, Why don't we come? Maybe sabotage them?" Nicole tried persuading her brother in a seductive way which her brother was used to seeing.

"Yeah Bitch like I'm not thinking that. Except, I have a better idea." Nicholas shared his plan.

"It's settled. I'll call dad." Nicole grabbed her phone dialling a contact She would always come to in problems like these.

She was walking down the surprisingly quiet street and intersection. The path She would see all year. The path that would lead to the park that was the center of it all. She walked through the welcoming arc covered in crawling vines and flowers.

She walked to their spot, a hidden garden at the back of the garden. The garden which was filled with luscious flowers and healthy plants along with beautiful creatures like her favorite butterflies and fireflies she would miss playing with when She was young in her hometown. So far the best Flora she's seen in the city.

She walked below a few more arcs and went through a wall of vines revealing a man. A man painting in their spot, a spot only they knew.

She observed the man, the man with Midnight blue hair and eyes. The man She would love and leave her.

The man was holding a brush with yellow paint at the tip. She watched him stroke the canvas on the light wood easel. She stood behind the wall a wall barely solid made of vines, still covered in flowers and a few butterflies. He was painting the scenery around both of them.

He sensed someone. Someone looking at him peacefully as he stroke yellow on the lower right of the canvas. He continued, still being bothered of the figure watching him. Hoping this figure wasn't someone of his knowledge and importance to his status otherwise his secret talent and passion would be exposed. He decided ignoring the rich green eyes observing him. Yearning for more peace and meditation through his hidden work.

Minutes passed and the figure decided to peek a little of it's appearance. It moved to it's left earning sunlight and helped him identify his stalker's clothing. It sponsored loose light washed denim shorts and a green sweater which blended perfectly into the vines' color.

She watched Helia paint for over 15 minutes, She observed the male creating art that was definitely pleasing to the eyes. She got a glimpse of the artwork, a masterpiece she thought would look better at her favorite London Gallery.

She walked silently, escaping the secret garden. Slowly avoiding the twigs and dried leaves on the ground to prevent producing any sort of sound. Shortly after, the 18 year old senior followed out. Aware of his stalker's departure. Carrying his portable easel and the canvas that was painted with all sorts of colors.

They both arrived at the fruitti music bar a few minutes earlier than each other.

Helia never knew his morning stalker's identity until he approached Flora who was wearing the same as the figure watching him earlier in the park.

They were seen talking then assigned to start hanging ornaments to increase the attention. They started hanging decorations from post to post. They were both standing on two ladders, opposite from each other.

"How's your day so far? I heard you and B had breakfast with Lay and Nabu." Helia said as he tied the string to the thick orange circular post.

"It was great. The food here is amazing." Flora recalled their signature smoked applewood bacon which Nabu dominated.

"Nabu told me you left after breakfast." He said making Her head shoot up at him. He tried getting playing with Her and see what she would do once he ask her of the truth.

"I was supposed to go to the park, I ended up at the library studying for that History report."

"Really. So... about what happened last Thursday." Helia smirked then worked through his thoughts as they both descended the ladder.

"I'm Sorry." They said in unison.

"What? Why?" They said again.

"You go first." Helia motioned.

"I started trouble which you got into." The brunette stood there with a sorry face.

"It's okay. Trust me. No one gets to my friends without passing me. You needed help, and I came." His voice sent a subtle shiver to Flora who remained silent.

"I'm sorry. I got too much into hulk-mode. I'm sorry about Nicole." Helia apologized.

"It's not your fault. Now the school thinks I'm some kind of rebellious tree hugger whose tearing down the Social Hierarchy." The girl walked to a table and sat down.

"First of all, You are not tearing down the Social Hierarchy in Red Fountain. No one has and ever will. Trust me I've tried. It's just a matter of adjusting. You never know, your addition could lead to a few arguments in the Hierarchy, not that I care, but if it concerns you then... I'm willing to help."

"What do you mean you've tried?"

"I tried to suppress it. Like abolish it."

"How? Why? When?" The seventeen year old looked forward for a story. Then the male sat down across.

"Well, Basically hanging out with these people. I tried escaping it and possibly removing it. As 'King' I'm supposed to be with guys like Nic and Tony."

"Oh" She expected a more complex explanation.

"And Secondly, You are not a tree hugger."

"Oh how do you know? O Great one."

"I prefer to be called King." He played along and then straightened his back to look superior.

Flora let out a laugh, making her soft pink lips spread to her rosy cheeks.

"For all I know, Someone who loves nature doesn't deserve to be called a tree hugger. They can be called something like... aspiring Botanists."

"Well, King. Someone who loves nature doesn't deserve to be called an aspiring Botanist. What If I just really enjoy the beauty of Nature and how I makes me feel? Not like I don't want to study about Nature." Flora said with a small smile like smirk.

"Okay Flo. We better get these up, or else we'll be called for having too lazy asses." The both sat up walking to a box labelled 'streamers'.

"Wow. That's the first time I heard you curse- I mean say something inappropriate." She corrected herself.

"I do too surprise myself."

"Sarcasm fits you. Only sometimes when you don't get on my nerves." She complemented on the Navy haired male.

"I'm flattered."

"There we go again with the cockiness-"

"Get to work Love Birds!" Layla shouted from the other side of the bar which was still empty. She was standing beside Musa and Stella who were giggling and whispering.

Everyone was there, already setting up while they were talking about how sarcastic Helia is. Sky and Bloom were by the stage talking to Andy while fixing the sound system. Riven, Timmy and Techna went with Roxy to get extra supplies. Krystal, Karel and Brandon were decorating outside while Layla, Stella and Musa were seen decorating he tables with red cloth.

Flora blushed, enough for Helia to see. They stood there, silently unwrapping their second pack of streamers.

"I'll go and start there." Helia pointed to a post by the corner which left Flora to say that She would start at the other corner across from him.

They finally separated and immediately, Flora got surrounded by girls asking her to explain herself.

"You need to. We'll all die if you don't." The supposed red headed optimistic girl from the group said.

"Spill. Now." The Blonde said from her left.

"I knew it!" Krystal shouted.

"He likes you. I can tell." Musa said wisely with a smirk and a hand on her hip. Possibly the most wise and sure reply she ever stated.

 _Prologue of Sequel (Possibly going to be named Dawn)_

There he sat with 2 small children playing around him. One being taller and the other being the most playful. Both with the same hair color as him, one boy and an older girl. His hair sat shorter than what he had sponsored during high school which was 6 years ago. The year he had wished never ended despite the hardships.

He wore a blue sweater over his light orange poet shirt and a pair navy blue cargo shorts while fidgeting with their toys.

He sat with crossed legs as the two siblings pulled him apart. As they did, there stood long silhouettes by the doorway, 2 silhouettes.

Once light increased, the one woman appeared to be the children's mother, Musa. Making the midnight blue haired children race to their her.

"Muse, these toys are a little to sharp for 3 and 4 year olds. Maybe you should at least keep a few of them. Especially this." Helia held up a small red and blue colored toy and faced his cousin.

The other silhouette, was breathtaking. Even at first glance should she kill you unintentionally. The second silhouette was the woman he loved, whom he let go of and whom he never spoke to all these years. The woman he fought for but surrendered in the end. The woman he only had eyes for, not like devilish eyes from their former nemesis and one of his past lovers back in senior year.

"That's what I told Riven. Apparently he wanted his children around a colorful cactus." She joked as the woman beside her chuckled lightly which made Helia's heart flutter at the sound of her voice.

Now they were here. 6 years later, In the Apollo residence in Oregon for Stella and Brandon's wedding. There he was still stunned with what he had seen. Flora, all grown up.

"Anyways... Sam, Jack this is your auntie Flora. She's from London." Musa squatted down to their level which Flora did as well.

"I've heard a lot about you guys." The 23 year old said with a peaceful smile, disregarding her ex's presence. She held up a hand which the two siblings took as a high five.

"Muse! Lay and Bu are here." Riven called from downstairs referring to their friends who became an engineer and a fitness trainer and dance instructor.

"I guess I have to entertain more mammals downstairs. I'll be back." Musa said to her children and best friends in the playroom.

"I want to come to! Auntie Layla promised me my birthday gift the next time we meet." Samantha, the eldest stood in front of her mother with a hopeful face.

"I want to come!" Jack said as well.

"I'm Sorry kids. I can't let you. Someone has to entertain our guests." Musa referred to the two exes who haven't seen each other in 6 years.

"Pleaseee. Toby will keep them company." Jack said in a wobbly manner and pointed to his toy turtle.

"We can come down as well." Flora suggested which Sam disagreed to.

"But Mom said you and Uncle Helia would help cure my Flower, Daisy." The little girl wearing a red shirt pointed to a flower in a broken pot with a face in its middle.

Musa sighed remembering her words to her eldest one. "Okay then, I guess... I can leave both of you here?" Musa asked apologetically hopeful that they'll agree because of how much she spoils her kids.

"We'll be fine." Flora smiled and took a small step toward Helia who was now standing up.

"Okay. I'll tell Lay and Nabu to come up as soon as they can so you guys could catch up." Musa said before letting her children out and closing the door.

It was silent. Very silent. They stood there looking at the plastic flower with a broken plastic pot.

"So... Doctor huh?" She broke the silence and increased the tension around them.

"Researcher and aspiring Neurologist." He informed.

"Wow. That's a lot. PrInceton's done you well." She sat on a small chair by the side.

"What about you? England Academy of Science and Engineering." He asked before bitting his tongue regretting asking about a sensitive topic.

"Researcher and Botanist."

 _End of Prologue._

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Do you guys like it?**

 **I hope you do.**

 **What do you guys think happened between them? Feel free to review but I wont say anything regarding the Trueness or Falseness of the idea.**

 **Do you guys like those conversations between Flora and Helia?**

 **and that scene in the Woods' residence?**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	10. Harper

**HI GUYS HAPPY 2018! I KNOW I'M SUPER LATE ON THE GREETINGS AND THE UPDATES. I KIND OF LOST INTEREST OF THIS STORY DURING THE HOLIDAYS BUT I HAVE REGAINED THE SPARK... IN FACT, I WAS SO INSPIRED THAT I'VE ALREADY COME UP WITH THE ULTIMATE PLOT OUTLINE I NEED TO FOLLOW. I promise you guys would like it!**

 **About the sneak peak of the sequel in the last chapter, ... nothing really. HOPE YOU REALLY LIKED IT.**

 **ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I HOPE YOU STILL KEEP READING AND (CONTINUE TO) BE ACTIVE AS REVIEWERS.**

 **I just want to point out that I will be introducing a new character in this chapter. Please don't be too hard on HIM. Yes it is a HIM. more info at author's note at the end...**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A FEW INAPPROPRIATE WORDS AND PHRASES. PLEASE BE WARNED OF THE NOTICE. LOL IT'S NOT EVEN THAT INTENSE...**

 **ENJOY READING!**

"Let the Girl Breathe." The Pink Haired student said as She spread out her hands to make Layla and Bloom stop from getting anywhere near her.

They all dragged her to a side, most specifically a palm tree by the beach. Flora let out a sigh as she felt grains of sand beneath her. A sigh of both relief and nervousness because of the pressure she was put in.

"Spill." Stella demanded excited of hearing a possible new love story.

"About what?" She asked the group of girls all looking for the same thing.

"Helia!" They all said in Unison.

"What about Helia?" She tried matching their tone but ended up losing.

"What were you talking about. What were you thinking. What were you feeling. Huh?" Musa said with a nudge directing towards the youngest one who was wearing shorts and a green sweater.

"Nothing. It was just a regular conversation with him." Flora said plainly.

"Nope. I've seen you happy and your smile was way different than your regular smile." Layla smirked.

"And Helia's eyes have never been smaller." Bloom laughed remembering how Helia's eyes smile as His mouth does.

"True. Now tell us the real score between you two." Stella asked straight.

"We're just friends." She replied plainly again.

"Sure..." Krystal returned with a tone.

"Believe all you want girls." Flora said with a truthful tone.

"But Really. What did you guys talk about?" Techna joined the 'Been looking for a decent girl Helia could date since 1973' squad.

"Nothing. He just told me a few memories and... his point of view." Her tone decreased and made the girls come closer.

"What do you mean by 'his point of view'?" Krystal asked in behalf of everyone.

"He... he just made me feel a little better with myself." She said with a little more volume.

Meanwhile inside the fruitti music bar, Helia watched a Caramel haired girl being dragged out by group of females who look like they were going to swallow the Caramel haired girl whole. He smiled with his girls' predictable actions. He then started unrolling the streamers and got ready to attach it to the table lights.

"So... You and Flo."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Timmy with another bag of streamers.

"Why does everyone think that?" He said with a higher tone.

"It looks like it. Even Brandon looked convinced earlier." The red headed male replied and started circling his hands.

"Brandon?" The Asian's tone boosted, only enough for both of them to hear.

Helia wondered how Brandon would react. He was not the only one. All of them wanted to know how the most family oriented guy in their group would react if her little sister who kept a secret of dating a monster, would date one of his best friends. His best friend who all girls chased.

"Yep. I can't tell the look on his face. It was weird." Quantum informed.

"Why not You and Flora?"

"Nothing. I mean, Why can't a single girl and a single boy be just friends?" He said.

"Are you still playing the 'art is my wife' thing? Look, if you are, let me tell you that Brandon would trust no one but you with his sister. We've all been married to each other while you're here, waiting for 'the one' since 1973." He told his navy haired friend.

"That committee name is a curse." He paused. "Can't I just be happy when She's around. Maybe I like her only and just as a friend." They both temporarily put down the streamers.

"Ouch. That hurt." Sky barged in holding onto the left part of his chest pretending to be hurt.

"Shut it." Helia spoke, getting tired of his friends setting him up with good girls.

"Woah. Do I need to call Flo now? He's turning green." Sky shouted loudly, referring to the story where Flora held back the Knightley a few days ago.

"I'm Sorry. I'm just frustrated. My grandfather's making me do something for a family event." He explained falsely.

"It's fine. We understand all the 'Royal duties' you have to attend to." Timmy said.

"Anyways, how was your painting session earlier?" Sky abandoned the sensitive topic.

"It was quiet like always. Except someone watching." He said calmly.

"Yo. Dude. If someone spreads that, Nicholas could tear you straight down. Good bye free deserts on Fridays" Eraklyon said worrying about loosing the privilege of being at the top of the Social Hierarchy.

"They don't have to. I know the stranger would keep silent."

The sun glided towards the top of a dome, signalling noon. The bar near the beach started filling up, both by students from Red fountain and few random groups of people who just needed music for entertainment.

The bungalow was decorated in all maroon. From the streamers that hung from every post of the place to the chairs tied with a maroon ribbon.

Then by the entrance were girls newly dressed in maroon shirts talking to girls in white ones. More like fighting than talking.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't give any kind of invitation to you." Bloom said while they blocked Nicole's squad from entering.

"We told you, we don't have to. This is a public restaurant and bar. We can go in whenever we want to." The new addition; Vanessa Whales said.

"This place is rented. We rented it, we say No." Techna said.

"Either way, we could still go in. School rules say..." Nicole started.

"School rules say nothing about that. Unless you 'revised' it to your convenience, again." Musa said making air quotes.

"Have I ever revised school rules? What! How Satanic of me to do that." She asked the girls behind her in her playful way.

"Oh Sure... Because you're not Satanic?" Musa replied, this time with more sass.

"So what Bitch. We want to go in and we will." Darcy said.

Then just by cue, the girls in maroon recruited their back up, by that they meant big guns. Helia walked into their conversation wearing the same shirts as his girls are.

"Hi Helia." Nicole said seductively with her other friends smirking behind her.

Fake coughs and whispers are heard from Stella's side of the group.

"Hey. I heard there's trouble? I'm supposed to escort wonderful women out of the area. Who are they?" Helia played.

"Wonderful Women?" Musa asked her cousin being the most hot tempered.

"We are Wonderful, but I don't think We're the ones who should be escorted out." Nicole who lead the group of girls replied from Helia's left.

"I'm pretty sure the girls who are wearing my party's opponent face on their shirts are the ones to be escorted." Helia tried being nice, knowing that if he didn't, that Nicole would have to threaten one of the girls.

"I could take it off if you want to." Nicole said willingly.

"Keep it PG you slut." Stella being the most potty mouth said looking away from Nicole's smirk and seductive eyes just like everyone else.

"I'm Sorry Helia. We're not going. We want to watch the concert." Icy tried being nice, which was obviously wrong.

And then by another second, Flora walked out to find the group of people crowding over her friends and foes.

"Musa, Andy and the band is looking for you. They have a few questions." Flora tried squeezing through the crowd.

"Well Isn't it Nerdy Tree Hugger." Nicole said with a smirk and crossed arms.

"Okay Nicole. It's time to go." Helia blocked Flora and the other girls. Remembering his previous conversation with the young Lynphea.

"Are you seriously going to stand with that nerdy slut? That tree hugging whore who moved from London just to snog you up?" Nicole spat out.

"Nicole. Get out." Helia repeated.

"Does calling her that really bother you? huh Knightley?" Stormy backed her curse-loving friend.

"It does yes. Now get out. We don't need you here." Helia pushed the girls in white back to the sidewalk.

They left, obviously making plans on how to get them back.

"You okay?" Layla patted Flora at the back.

"Yeah." She said with a small sigh of relief after.

"Are you sure? Nicole's never been that... descriptive." Bloom said with a frown while looking at her friend who was looking down.

"Yeah."

Techna and Layla escorted the 17 year old inside. She had too much drama to consider the first week of being a senior.

Helia then got back and immediately approached the girls left.

"Where is She?" He asked with a little panic in his voice.

"She went inside with Lay and Tech. Don't worry." Bloom said as the crowd around them started breaking apart.

"Are you sure She's fine?" Helia asked lastly.

"Are you sure you're not in love?" Stella asked her friend who seemed a lot too concerned about the transferee from London.

"What? What do y-" He got cut off with his cousin's voice on the mic. "The concert will be starting in 2 minutes. May I request everyone to please secure your tables and chairs."

"Oh, Nothing Helia. We have to go." Stella said in a high voice as her and the other girls continued to go inside the bar.

Helia then took advantage of his location and started persuading not only just students, but other people; strangers too to watch the concert and support one of his best friends.

Shortly after, the concert started. It peaked with a speech from Brandon who talked about running for Student Body President and how bad he wanted to lead the school. It followed a performance from Musa which made the crowd loosen up.

The whole event extended until 4 in the afternoon, 2 hours later, with lots of laughter and music. They all looked convinced that Brandon was the best choice for student body president.

The event started to look like a blur with a potential rave building up. As the energy increased, the 2 Lynphea's did the opposite.

"This is great! They're loving it!" Techna said in a very positive voice as She approached Brandon who stood by the side with arms crossed.

"I know. I can tell" He said in a way not very offending.

"Loosen up. What's the matter?" Techna asked.

"One that, I heard from Stella that Flora got victimized again this noon. Another is that last time I checked, the Woods will never stop until they're on top. They're just always on the verge of throwing you off just for his benefit. Oh Fuck this." The Chocolate haired male cursed lowly in his own frustration.

"Woah. B, just keep calm. Enjoy this while you can. Flora can handle herself, and you're going to win this." Techna invited her friend to the dance floor.

"Come on, If people see this, they'll think their future president is some sour kill joy bear cat." Techna tried lightening the mood.

Then by the other side of the bar, was her sister feeling the same.

"Come on Flo! This is your favorite song." Bloom tried convincing.

"No thanks. I'm kind of tired." She stated before drinking her glass of water.

"Are you okay? You sure Nicole's not bothering you?" Layla asked and took a seat next to her.

"Yeah. She isn't the reason. I just don't feel the mood to party anymore right now." She smiled at Layla.

"Well that ain't going to work for Emily." Krystal whispered directing it to Bloom.

"Emily?" Flora heard the ever so soft whisper.

"She's just the party animal of the school. No biggie. Anyways, Do you want me to drive you home? Maybe you're just feeling sick." Bloom offered.

"No thanks. I'll just be by the beach if you guys want me." Flora said standing up and leaving her cup of water and her friends.

She walked down the stairs deciding to sit by the shore and just enjoy the sun set. She remembered sitting there on the first day with her friends as She got to know them better.

She remembered herself hungry for action, now She's got the most action She could though of.

As She walked through the sand she saw little bits of what happened on a beach back home.

She remembered Brandon rushing to her with blood on the lower part of his Blue shirt. She remembered running the hospital while holding her brother's bloody hand. She remembered praying in the waiting room hoping that their Dad would wake up soon.

She walked through grains of sand beneath her. Slowly approaching the wet sand as She took another step closer to the setting sun and another step away from the loud music and bright lights of the venue.

She sat down ready to watch the sun set even though it was a few more hours before it does. She watched the sun slowly descend, wondering what life would be like without meeting these people.

"What would a someone do here, when there's a party inside." Someone with a deep approached her from the side.

She ignored him not wanting any kind of attention from this guy in the first place.

"Playing Hard to get huh?" He said and sat down next to her which She took as a push to stand up and move away.

"Look I'm just trying to make friends." He said loudly trying to make her stop.

"I'm sure you have plenty." She tried shaking him off by walking faster and leaving deeper footprints on the wet sand.

"They we're right. You are soft but feisty." He said in a manner she immediately recognized.

"You're one of Nic's friends." She stopped and spoke softly not wanting to turn around and be teased like what they always do.

"Was." He corrected

She turned her head to find a male with short black hair, a stocky and muscular body wearing a striped shirt and some shorts.

"Was?" She asked hopeful to hear something good about this stranger.

"I'm not like him, I'm not like them." He tried once more to convince the brunette that he only had good intentions.

"Julius Harper." He held up a hand to shake.

"Flora, Flora Lynphea."

 **So about Julius... He will be a key to a scene in the future. I PROMISE, ONCE I POST THAT CHAPTER... YOU WILL PRAISE HIM.**

 **THANKS FOR READING! AGAIN, I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK! THOSE COMMENTS BOOST ME A LOT**


	11. Ice Cream

im back!

hi guysss... I really need your help to get thus story to 40+ reviews. PLEASE I NEED INSPIRATION!

Just w warning that this chapter is like a filler chapter and there is sadly, NO FLORA x HELIA

I AM SO SORRY BUT I PROMISE I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT...

ANYWAYSS.. Let's procced with the story.

This chapter contains strong language. "I'm in your Chemistry and English." Harper informed which Flora took as a 'I'm telling you this because I'm looking forward to knowing more about you' strategy.

"So you're Brandon's sister." He said in a careful tone and sat down next to her.

They were seated on the beach watching the sun who was ready to set. Filling the sky with orange, yellow, pink, blue and red.

Flora though that there was something about this guy. This guy who came and approached her, and said that he was trying to make friends. This guy who seemed considerate enough to talk to her while there was a concert inside. This male who looked like Nicholas' friends but sounded different. Very Different.

"Yeah." She stared off into the sunset making the guy next to her called 'Julius' uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her company.

"Nothing. Here just to entertain you."

"Are you some kind of stalker?" She asked.

"Depends on what your definition is on stalker. Look Flora, I just wanted to get to know this girl Nicholas talked about in the old times."

"He talked about me?"

"When He came back from London, Yeah. No sentence would escape from his mouth without relating he topicHe always told me about meeting you every Friday night in your favorite gallery for the two months of summer." He told the Caramel haired senior who was startled of the memory of her and Nicholas being an item years ago.

"Tell me exactly how you and Nic are connected?" She asked looking at him for the second time.

"I was his former best friend... We were childhood friends and until 10th grade when he started gaining more fame from football and his dad. I told him to stop mistreating girls and he never stopped. He started hanging out with people like him and recruiting guys like Troy and Jason into his gang."

"I'm sorry." She's never heard any story like that before.

"It's okay." He stated with a small smile while looking at the Caramel haired girl.

"So... why are you here? Like what do you want to ask me?" She asked straightforward.

"Is that what you think of boys now? You think all guys talk to you for something? You think they take advantage of you?"

"No. I don't. It's just that..." She started feeling guilty for sounding ignorant.

"Oh." He blurted out before standing up and leaving the brunette.

She wanted to follow this Julius Harper She never knew about until now. She wanted to understand him. Understand his points of view, knowing how he was probably the only unsuccessful force to prevent Nicholas from being what he is today. It felt strange. Being with him and having a small conversation with him about her ex was different. There was definitely something about this Julius Harper that makes him intriguing to her.

This Julius Harper that sat down beside his ex best friend's ex.

"Hey! I'm Sorry. Hey!" She shouted as the guy walked to the comfort room nearby. She stood up hiking up, following this stranger before being called by one of her friends.

"Flo!" Someone from the restaurant platform shouted to call her attention.

It was Riven. She looked to her left to see her other brother figure and looked straight to look at Julius about to enter the guys' comfort room.

Riven motioned his hand for her to come to him which she would gladly do if she wasn't torn for following a stranger or barney.

She looked one last time, one last look at the comfort room and saw the guy looking at her with a slightly smile on his face. Then she hiked through more sand with her slippers in her left hand. She kept making glances to her right, hopeful to have one last look at Julius and possibly see him again.

"Who was that? You looked convinced. Is that your new boy?" Riven asked as he helped me up the platform.

"No one. He just approached me then we just talked." She tried producing clarity by speaking louder than the music playing.

"Just talked? I heard you say 'I'm Sorry'." He stood there at the edge.

"I said something I shouldn't have."

"Lovers' Quarrel." He mocked.

"Shut up." Flora said then left him, walking to a table occupied with her brother and Sky.

They were in he middle of a conversation about their highly anticipated parasailing activity.

"I talked with my parents about the waiver and they said it was fine. Just as long as you come." The blonde talked to the older Lynphea.

"My Mom said the same thing." He spoke happily with a smile, receiving a high five from Sky.

"Hey guys." Flora greeted the two gentlemen before her who sat on orange leaf chairs and an orange for a table.

"Hey. What's the matter?" Brandon patted the leaf next to him which Flora used as a cue to come join their conversation.

"Does me coming to you immediately mean I have a problem?" She asked the question as the music started turning down.

Sky and Brandon nodded then laughed right after. She just sat there confused, wondering wether she would ask them about Julius or not.

"Tell me. So... what's the matter Little Sister?" Brandon said still cracking up a bit.

Flora put a stray part of her bangs behind her ears not sure what to do.

"I just wanted to know about- Never mind." She made up her mind when Layla passed in front of the stage.

"Thanks." Flora stood up and followed her dark skinned friend toward the bar.

She could hear her brother's concern after her sudden appearance and disappearance.

"Layla." She called for her once she got into earshot range.

"Oh. Hey Flo. You okay now? I thought you weren't feeling good?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm better now. I- I wanted to ask you about someone. I met him earlier... not too long ago." Flora invited Layla to sit with her on the nearby table.

"Who is this someone? You look so eager to know more about them." Layla sat down across from her.

"Do you know Julius Harper?"

"Julius Harper? Yeah. You've met him?"

"Yes. He just approached me on the beach and said that he wanted to know more about Nic's ex." Flora explained, hoping that Layla knew how things work with him that way she could know the real reason why he talked to her.

"What about him?" The girl with curly hair asked before taking a sip of her smoothie.

"I just wanted to know more about him." Flora tried not sounding desperate for the information she was asking for.

"All I know is that He's Troy Mason's partner as School Buckle in our football team. He was also called 'Outcast' during the last 3 years ever since Nicholas left him for a new crew. People say that he was the reason why Nic stayed here in the US instead of going to London for you."

"Wow. Am I really that popular even before?" The Brunette asked.

"Yeah kind of. One for being Brandon's little sister and the other for being the girl Nicholas abandoned for more sluts here in the US." Layla said casually turning up her voice.

"Do you know anything about his group of friends?" She continued to ask.

"He's in the more of warm side. He hangs out with a few jocks but mostly with the socialites. The Stella type of group." Layla liked giving these kind of information.

"Speaking of Stella, why don't you ask her for these kind of stuff?"

Layla had a point, knowing Stella. She knew everyone at school and almost everything about them. She was updated in all news wether it came to school or flash sales in shops.

"I don't want to bother her. It's not really needed. I just wanted to know a few things." She spoke just before the crowd cheered.

It was done. The concert has finally finished itself. All thanks to Andy's band and Musa; Everyone left with smiles on their faces. The crowd continued cheering despite the lack of entertaining music. Still, they showed endless appreciation towards the group on stage.

"Thank you! You guys are such an amazing audience. Specialists! Red Fountain students! Don't forget vote for Brandon Lynphea! No. 1 on the ballot. Brandon Lynphea, the best for Red Fountain's area. Thank you and Good Night." Musa said into the mic as the lights dimmed.

"That was amazing. I hope these people really do vote for B. If they do, B's going to kick some Wooden butts." Stella approached Layla, Flora and Krystal who stood beside the stage waiting for Musa and the band to come down.

Once they did, they got greeted by Brandon's whole campaign committee. They were all proud of themselves for putting up their best for the concert.

"Anyone up for ice cream?" Brandon said with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you paying?" Riven asked loudly for the group.

"No. Not yet." He said not hesitating about his words.

"Then no Ice Cream for me." Riven teased.

"Don't act like you're broke Riv." Sky rejected his magenta haired friend's thought.

"Fine. I'm in."

Everyone agreed for the aftermath prize. Especially after the little drama displayed before the event even started.

Once the venue was clean and all back to normal, the gang went on and neared the best Ice cream parlor in town.

There they were, laughing and joking in the longest table the Ice cream Parlor had to treat in their whole 5 years of service. The squad looked totally undamaged with the damage done earlier. There they were seated with cups and cones in their hands. Everyone was there, from Sky to Krystal.

"Okay. Okay. Get this." Riven tried silencing the table after Karel's awful Apple joke.

They were throwing jokes at each other. Riven Apollo and Karel Summers against each other in a joking contest for a grand prize 2 dollars which the judges decided upon. The judges being the rest of the squad.

"Everybody! Why can't a nose be 12 inches long?" Riven asked slightly let out a laugh before finishing his joke.

Silence.

"Because it would be a foot. Ey" Riven said with a smile and small eyes. Then everyone went silent then one by one, they started cracking up which led to a whole table of seniors from Red Fountain to explode in laughter.

"Oh Come on." Karel tried lowering the energy once more.

"Okay. Try this: What's brown and Sticky?" He got ready to fire.

"Your jokes?" Riven shot faster. Then Karel immediately put on his 'seriously' face and the group shifted eyes between them.

"What?" Riven asked from across the table.

"A stick." Karel fired and only got Musa laughing.

"Shut up Summers!" Riven said.

"Not all sticks are brown..." Apollo added.

"What's gay and a total dick?" Riven asked the whole table.

"Nicholas." Karel shouted and everyone laughed knowing it was true and didn't need any confirmation from the teller.

"Okay I think Riven won. I'm Sorry Karel but you get second place and a free trip to Disney land while you my friend." The ever so sarcastic Brandon stood up leading the table of jurors. He put a hand on Riven's shoulder and faced the table.

"You my friend, get a 2 dollar gift card to the canteen on Monday."

Riven complained knowing the Cafeteria's Monday food was the most muckiest of all the other days.

"I reject. I suggest Thursday." Barney complained.

"Let's hope you don't piss me off before Thursday, and I shall grant you Gordon Ramsey." Brandon returned.

Please join me on my journey to 40+ reviewss.

HOPE YOU GUYS KEEP READING AND PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. SCHOOL IS SLOWING ME DOWN SO MUCH. I AM VERY VERY SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME


	12. New President

**Hey guyss. I am very sorry for not bEing able to update regularly. It's just a matter of priorities. I hope you guys understand. Please bare with me.**

 **This chapter will show Flora and Helia... but I am sorry again because it's not entirely about them. I promise this story is still about them. These chapters will pay off. I PROMISE. tHIS WILL SHOW MORE ON THE PROCESS OF HOW THEY WILL GET CLOSER...**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE THE RESULTS OF THE PRESIDENTIAL ELECTION...**

 **This chapter contains mature language.**

It was over. Voting was over. Whatever numbers were in that box cannot be changed anymore. Not even Woods' power can revise. That sealed box containing names of mixed opinions. Mixed opinions; the voices of Red Fountain students.

The box stood there proud, holding the whole school's future in them. Holding the ultimate decision on whom should govern the school as student body president. It was painted maroon, white and red. With the school logo shining with all it's pride.

There it was displayed in the middle of the stage in front of the students of all years gathered to hear the name of their new student body president.

Seated on the extreme right of the audience were the squad. Brandon's team who arguably felt the same emotions as him. Also at the right was Nicholas' team, looking bitchy as always, especially with extra bitchy attitude courtesy of Nicole.

"Now, before we introduce out two candidates. I would like to thank their teams who helped make this year's leader election a success. Let us give them a round of applause." Headmaster Saladin said through the microphone before the all the Red Fountain students clapped their hands for both sides' team.

In Brandon's team, everyone smiled. Stella, who sat in the very front row almost let a tear slip down knowing how far they've come with her boyfriend's candidacy. From restless summer days to sleepless school nights. The efforts and hardships inserted through just to come down to this one moment.

"Now may I introduce your two candidates for this year's election. Brandon Lynphea and Nicholas Woods." The Headmaster continued.

They walked on stage greeting the old gentleman who was holding the results from the voting earlier.

Brandon stood tall wearing a formal button up designed in an off white base and tiny red detailing. He sponsored black and red shoes with formal jeans.

Nicholas wore a maroon jacket over an off white t-shirt with black slacks and black shoes.

They looked confident, very civilized. They 'looked' like they were. Only in the inside were they feeling like a riot. A nervous wreck. Even Nicholas made a look too familiar for Flora not to know that he was obviously anxious of the things about to happen.

First up to give their last speech was the humble Lynphea.

"Good Day to everyone. I am Brandon Lynphea Ballot #1. Firstly, I would like to give appreciation to my wonderful friends who stood by me throughout my candidacy. Thank you for your efforts, time and endless support. I also want to thank all of you, this esteemed student body who voted in this year's election. Not only for me but for my opponent as well. May I say that this year's elected president may guide you willingly into the right path towards a brighter future for our campus. May that person practice only good traits for the benefit of all. May that person be me or Nicholas." Brandon stated, smiling then turned his gaze to his opponent behind him.

Everyone clapped, even a small smile was seen on Nicholas' face once Brandon left the podium.

"I would like to say thank you to my team; my sister and her friends. My friends from Anthony to Roy who stuck with me through it all. Thank you for voting, voting for the right choice. Whoever may that right choice be, shall be a good leader to the whole student body. Thank you to the school administration for approving my party tactics. Thank you for all the trust you have all given me. Thank you." He finished his speech with the right side of the auditorium cheering all out for him. It was the jocks, his loud and rowdy jocks.

He stepped back, beside his opponent. Despite this very rare humble and modest publicity observed from Nicholas, he still had at least a pint of evilness lingering inside his head.

"Now for the moment we have all been waiting for." Saladin automatically silenced the auditorium.

"Student body president for Red Fountain Student Government for this school year is..." The white haired male set aside his staff.

He opened the envelope. The white enveloped Brandon and Nicholas was staring at for minutes now. It was the time. The time for the truth. The real, final decision they couldn't change. Whatever that will come out of Headmaster Knightley's mouth will be the legitimate answer.

"Welcome your new President; Brandon Lynphea!"

It all seemed slow. Everything was in slow motion, despite that his heart paced normally in the stretched motion. The crowd clapped. His team cheered. They stood up with huge smiles on their faces. Not far from their area was eyes rolling, V shaped eyebrows and stares.

Nicholas was smiling. Behind that faint smile was a person enraged of loss. He knew, he thought. He thought he knew that he would win against a senior who placed low in the Social Hierarchy.

Brandon had a smile brighter than the sun. He started sweating, realizing the pressure of competing lifted but obligations as a leader settled. He approached Helia's grandfather and shaked his hand.

What happened there was a total blur. At least in memory. Luckily for them, Timmy recorded the whole event due to his duties as school documentation committee leader.

The whole campus felt like a party. All the noise, the jumping and smiling. The group had basically debated hardly on the two options of them to skip class and celebrate or not. Then right after school is where the real party started. The Fruitti Music Bar was even more lit as ever. Musa, as usual gave a little treat for the people who came. Even the notorious Roy Jackson and Vanessa Whales came to the equation.

The rest of the night came in a more blurry state as the boys celebrated with what they would like to call; Non Alcoholic Alcohol. Their so called 'legally logical activity' lasted longer than expected and evidently made the girls go home on their own, knowing the incapability of the males to drive after some drinks.

Two weeks passed and it was still very brand new. Brandon just winning the election against the school's Prince.

Everything seemed right at those most weeks. Only nothing but curses and petty arguments were produced by as what Riven likes to call them; The Red Fountain's first order or The Twins' domain.

In that two weeks where relationships grew stronger and more evident. The group got closer, possibly the most supportive they could get. It was basically the squad's golden age.

Bloom and Helia represented the school in an literature competition the week after Brandon's victory. Both placing in the National level of the competition. Then was Layla whose blog was featured in a prestigious magazine with the help of Techna and Timmy who forced her to start a blog about fitness and health.

Everything was great. More than great for the group. Apparently, they managed to overshadow the dark side of the school's squads.

Skip to Wednesday at Flora's Chemistry class with Professor Palladium. She was listening attentively to her teacher's new plan about the project.

Like usual the seats were the same. Unfortunately for Flora and Helia, Professor Palladium rarely agreed to his students to change seats. But as they stayed apart during Chemistry, their bond strengthened like Flora's bond with the group. The huge and rowdy family she could trust.

"Due to the loss of time and new proposed syllabus to our class, I would like to reassign new topics to our new groups, and by groups, I mean duo." Palladium emphasised the word new two times. He grabbed his clipboard and began calling names that would be partnered together.

"Number 1: Robinson and Waters. Two: Jackson and Stormy Griffin. Partner number three is Peters and Friar. Four: Woods and Matthews. Five: Knightley and Icy Griffin. Number six is Mr. Shaw and Montgomery. Duo number seven is Perez and Hart. And finally... Harper and Lynphea." He announced loudly trying to overpowering the squealing girls at the back once Helia was called with the eldest Triplet but failed.

The girls at the back stood up nearing Icy with death stares, most especially Nicole who was her best friend.

"Quiet!" He scolded not nearly changing the status at the back of his classroom.

All the other students, or the good and smart ones in the front row looked back to see the rising commotion behind them.

"Girls. Griffin, Woods and Company." He called making them turn their head to him and sit down properly.

Once they did get to sit properly, Flora got to see Helia once again after the girls crowding up on him. She rested her head on her hand which stood on her desk as she laughed through a smile directed to the midnight haired King.

"Okay, Thank you. Now, for your topics, your pair number will be assigned to a certain topic on he board." He showed listed topics having number counterparts for them to compare to.

Flora tried looking around for Julius. Only looking to see him for the second time.

Chemistry passed and Helia and Flora was back to the regular schedule; walking together to lunch. Flora had always dreaded walking with him because of the stares she would get, but also she enjoys this kind of agenda everyday with the midnight blue haired. senior. The word Agenda never suited the routine the pair performed. A lifestyle.

Lynphea stood up hanging one strap of her backpack onto her left shoulder as Helia waited for her.

"So... Lucky you. Icy Griffin." She teased referring to his partner for the reporting to be held next week.

"Lucky you. Harper." He returned then motioned Flora to keep moving until they were out of the room.

"Me? No. I mean look at you. You have all these girls chasing you and you get Icy Griffin as a partner." She teased walking through the crowding students.

"I never asked for girls to chase me." He continued to walk theough the hallway.

"Then, stop being so... manly?" Flora asked not just to Helia but to herself as well.

"So, be like Karel?" He provoked and She laughed.

"No. just stop being a girl magnet." She suggested right before Nicole stepped right in.

"He doesn't need to stop being a girl magnet. He's perfect just the way he is." Woods stood before the King then brushed his hair.

"Of course, to you He is." Flora stopped backing up her friend.

"She was not talking to you." Darcy stepped closer to the brunette who took a small step back.

"I wasn't talking to you either." She snapped back looking sharply at Darcy.

"Then shut up you tree hugging ugly ass whore." Icy answered for her sister.

"Flo. Let's go." Helia grabbed her hand and tried finding a space to walk through.

"Helia. What plans do we have for the project?" Icy said seductively earning a nudge from Nicole.

"He doesn't care about that. He only cares about me." Nicole stepped forward to meet Helia's midnight blue eyes.

"I don't care about either one of you. How many times do I have to tell you that? Now please move." He made his way through with Flora behind him.

"Are you saying this because you're with that slut?" Nicole shouted out, making her words echo trough the corridors of the East Wing.

Helia stopped in his tracks, which made Flora stop too. They both looked back to see Nicole and the Trix smirking.

"What slut?" He asked waiting for a forced explanation from her.

"That Lynphea." Stormy answered for their leader.

"Let's just go." He was pulled back by a clam voice beside him. He followed her and left the scene.

They walked further. Avoiding anymore drama that could follow them to the canteen.

"Please stop defending me." Flora said as they walked.

"Why?" Helia asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"The more you do, the more I meet with Nicole and her besties." She reasoned before pushing the cafeteria doors and being washed over by a wave of loud conversations.

"What else do they say to you?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing decent." She replied simply as they approached the table.

Bloom, Sky, Layla, Musa and Riven were the only ones there. Talking to her girlfriend was Sky who had an apple in his right hand. Then was Layla who looked like she was arguing with Riven about the dark skinned girl's blue and green jacket. While Musa was just laughing in between them.

"Hey people." Helia made heads turn their way.

"Great! You're here. I have to talk to you about our first Football game." Sky invited him to sit down next to him.

"Sure. I got the schedule just this morning." He replied.

Flora then sat down next to Layla who looked like She needed help from someone to defeat this magenta haired male.

"What you fighting about?" She asked as She sat down.

"The jacket Layla's wearing." Musa replied for the two who kept throwing insults at each other.

"So has Brandon cope up with this yet?" Melody wondered.

"He's still not really the most responsible person ever but he had these pep talks in the mirror every night." She smiled at the memory.

"Anyways... the first game is next week, and as a celebration, Emily Waters always throws the first party of the year, not to mention the best ones. I assume Brandon's not going to allow you, but let me tell you that you will miss half your life if you don't attend." Musa persuasively spoke.

"I'll try to convince him. With all this student government stuff, he's probably too busy to notice."

"Let me remind you that Emily Waters kind of resides in Nicole's side so that may be harder to do." Musa objected.

"Nicole's side?" She wondered.

"You know... party people. Wait, I mean aggressive party people. They take parties very seriously. It's the first party of the year and guess who's going?" Musa waited for Flora to respond. Hopefully making her realize and picture in her head how the party would go down.

 **WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE PARTYY? ITS GONNA BE SUPERFICIAL AF.**

 **Hope you guys send out your thoughts by reviewing and helping me boosted on writing...**

 **SINCE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SO PATIENT WITH ME... I WILL BE GIVING YOU A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER..**

 **Hope ya guys like it**

 **The sun set and rose in the morning, moving towards the top of the sky. Lunch time. Thursday Lunch was always the best time to go all out on school money for food. The food never tasted like poison like during Monday. It never tasted bland like Tuesday and Wednesday. Also never ever tasted like last night's left over and never like Friday's 'too excited for the weekend so let's spice things up a bit'.**

 **"I think you'll have to walk alone again." Flora approached the Midnight haired male who was packing his things after Professor Palladium had just dismissed them.**


	13. Lonely Walks

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for the late updates, i always mean to update on schedule but school is just hell right now. It's so hectic I can't explain. I hope you guys understand.**

 **This chapter is bitter. i am sorry. It's a filler, i hate it but I tried my best.**

 **This chapter contains NO mature language... wow. I know, first time for everything.**

 **Here it goes... by the way; thank you for everything. I have received so much positive feedback on this feed back. THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

"Helia! Wait up." Julius Harper approached his team Captain.

"Hey." He decreased his speed in able to attend to his teammate.

They were on the field, after classes. Practicing for their first game next week.

The afternoon sun hitting the field and males dressed in loose training clothing.

They wore matching baggy shorts with the school crest on the lower right of the cloth.

"I need to ask permission for absences for the next few days. Practices, I mean." The male with the deep brown colored hair replied.

"For what?" Helia stopped in his tracks which made Harper follow.

Knightley had his hair in a loose ponytail due to his hair being longer than the usual. He faced the senior slightly smaller than him and had deep black hair.

"It's for the project we have in Chem." He asked hopeful to get the Captian's blessing.

"The partnership project?" He remembered who he was paired up with.

Julius nodded and ended up getting the approval he had hoped for. He had just discussed a plan with Flora about their Chemistry project this lunch, the exact reason why Helia had to walk alone to the canteen. His first time walking alone to the canteen since her arrival.

Time passed leaving the field empty. The football players in the boy's locker room cleaning up. The sun started emitting orange and red lights signalling it's good bye. It's light slowly entering the locker room once the players departed from the boy's only room. The school was basically empty, leaving the boys and their coach inside the campus. Same with the parking lot, it was empty except for a few cars and motorcycles. They approached the parking lot where the school was completely student free.

"Helia can you drop me off at Musa's house?" The newly introduced President approached the King.

"Musa's?" Helia asked, knowing how close Musa and His house are.

"Yeah, we have to work on a project in Chem." He returned.

"Yeah sure."

The minute Brandon sat in the car and closed the door was the most silent one yet. He sat on the passenger seat while Helia played the radio lowly.

"So... About Flora." Lynphea spoke.

It was their first conversation, alone for the current year. A conversation Helia dreaded, knowing how strict Brandon is as a brother.

"I knew you would bring this up." Helia said out loud. He knew that this would come sooner or later.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lynphea said in a tone only Helia could describe.

"Look, me and your sister are nothing but friends." He summarized what Brandon would thought as a long deep conversation about friendship and romance.

"I'm not say anything yet." His words brought instant relief.

"Fine. Proceed." He said in a faintly tired tone. A tone Brandon would ignore due to the fact that they were all tired and he was probably tired of this 'Trying to find Helia a decent girlfriend from 1973'.

"I want you to know that I trust her with you. You're probably the best person to protect her and possibly put a target on her back." Brandon took this surprisingly seriously.

"What do you mean?" The clueless senior took a brief glance at his friend before taking a right turn.

"Nicole and Nicholas are capable of many things. The more time She spends with you, the closer the knife gets to her head." The brown haired male continued to deepen their conversation.

"Woah. Are you okay? Do you need coffee?" The Quarterback asked, concerned for him, knowing a nearby coffee place.

"I'm just citing the possibilities." He paused waiting for Helia's reply which didn't come of. "Flora likes you."

"Everyone does." The Midnight haired male's sarcastic side peaked once more trying to avoid the topic.

"Shut up dude." Brandon punched his side before Helia smiled before stopping in front of a stoplight.

"You are right. Everyone does like you. That's why Nicole's coming for my sister especially when She sees both of you together." Brandon said after a small pause.

"And... I'm not going to let that stop me from allowing you." He added.

"B." Helia called out.

"Please just watch over her." The brother ended the awfully deep conversation.

It left Helia and Brandon in an awkward silence, avoiding anymore sensitive topics. As they neared the Melody household, the more the car would ease.

"We're here." The midnight haired male said while pulling back the hard break.

The Lynphea thanked the senior and got out of the car. Just before closing the door, he had to say one last thing.

"Helia. We all know."

The sun set and rose in the morning, moving towards the top of the sky. Lunch time. Thursday Lunch was always the best time to go all out on school money for food. The food never tasted like poison like during Monday. It never tasted bland like Tuesday Also never ever tasted like last night's left over like Wednesday and never like Friday's 'too excited for the weekend so let's spice things up a bit'.

"I think you'll have to walk alone again." Flora approached the Midnight haired male who was packing his things after Professor Palladium had just dismissed them.

"Now? Lunch time? Look Flo, If you're making up for that only time I missed lunch because of Icy, then maybe I should take more shots." Helia joked as he hooked his backpack strap to his shoulder.

"I'm Sorry. Julius and I kind of scheduled it yesterday. I can't miss it. We have to finalize the data." She informed the male.

"It's fine. Are you sure you're not eating? Today's Gordon Ramsey day, remember?" Helia asked hopeful, seeing Julius waiting by the door, probably for the Caramel haired girl he was talking to.

"I'm fine. Maybe next time? I promise I'll make up for this. See you later." She waved goodbye and walked to the senior with black hair.

Helia took one last look at them before finally taking his walk to the canteen when he immediately got sot sucked into a whirlpool of girls.

"Hey Helia. Where's your girl? It's the second time you're not with her after Chem. What's wrong? Having problems?" Vanessa Whales teased with the triplets smirking beside her.

"It's non of your business." He continued walking with the four girls following him.

"Well then, I just want to tell you that Nicole is looking for you-" Vanessa gets nudged by Stormy.

"She means... coach is looking for you and Nicole." Darcy corrected.

He thanked the girls and sped up his pace to avoid the girls. He moved swiftly to the cafeteria. Seeing the huge swarm of students approach the cashier. All of them shouting orders and food of their choice.

Helia walked to the table silently, passing by his friends who were lucky to have their desired food on their trays. He looked at all of them. It was the table he saw a year ago, without Flora.

"Got your food." Timmy slid a tray across the table towards Helia who kept silent since his arrival.

Knightley thanked his red headed friend for the salad and the fried rice. Then was immediately noticed for his status by the end of the table.

"Where's Flo?" Techna asked, breaking through the small conversations of the table.

"She's with Julius discussing their project." He said poking the straw into his juice box.

"Again? That's two days in a row. Don't you think Julius is playing with her?" Riven actively said, alerted with the name.

"Why the hell would Julius do that to Flora? She did nothing wrong." Layla answered Barney's question, still angry of the things he said about her jacket yesterday.

"You never know... He could be trying to get Flora to give Nicholas a big slap in the face for betraying him." Riven replied.

"That's one, but the possibilities are endless." Layla shot back at the male beside Musa who was in front of her.

"And... It's not like Julius would rig Professor Palladium's partnering project." Brandon added.

"What's the problem with Flora and Julius working on a project? I see nothing wrong with it." A voice spoke from beside Karel; Krystal.

"Exactly." Helia spoke up, knowing that his word would intrigue the rest of the table.

The rest of the day passed and the squad was at the parking lot deciding on what to do after school.

Everyone was there except for a brunette still working on a project for her professor.

"Ice cream." Bloom said.

"Fruitti Music Bar. We haven't gone there for so long." Krystal objected.

"I agree with Krystal. I miss watching the sun set there." Stella sided.

"Ugh. Girls. This is why me and Karel don't have one." Helia enjoyed making the girl's boyfriends guilty for these kinds of moments.

"Why don't we try something new?" Karel broke the endless murmur of girls in his ears.

"Like what?" Techna asked.

"Maybe hangout at someone's place." He suggested.

"Who's?" Melody asked before someone

suddenly appeared beside her.

She looked really worn out from running. It was obvious that She tried her best to catch up.

"Sorry I'm late." Flora appeared, panting and her hair all messed up.

"I thought you left me." She added, saying it between breaths.

"Well, you're lucky today. The girls are fighting about what to do." Brandon said.

"Was fighting." His blonde girlfriend corrected.

"So... who's house?" Helia ignored Flora like she was nothing but air.

"My Dad is out until 9." Stella offered.

"Then, lets go." Sky said checking his watch and guiding Bloom towards her car.

They reached their destination by North of the town. A big, modern and bright house stood out. Definitely matching the Solaria heiress.

The afternoon slid slowly as the group played a game of never have I ever. It was their first time playing the game as a whole group hence causing new secrets be revealed. As the game progressed, the more sensitive the topics got.

"Never have I ever imagined myself without the group." The girl with fiery red hair said as it was her turn to ask.

"Uh... Not really." Nabu spoke, speaking for basically everyone who contemplated on the question.

A silence lurked around the room. Leaving all the seniors to look down and think clearly.

"I don't want to take this for granted guys. This is our senior year. Some of us... some of us are leaving. Most of us are. We've been together for a rough 5 years and, It all comes down to this." Layla said softly with a rough voice, enough for everyone to hear.

"Can we promise right here. Right now that we'll never forget each other. That this was our golden years." Bloom said holding tighter to her boyfriend.

They agreed. They all knew that this moment was going to come sooner or later. When they would speak about departure, college and the future. When they leave each other and possibly never get to have those kinds of hangouts. In the Future where some will move to different cities, states, countries and continents.

The future did come, very slowly for Flora. Especially when Helia has been ignoring her for the past week since their hangout at Stella's house.

Every time she would say hi and talk to the male, he would always turn away and talk to someone else. One Tuesday morning when they bumped into each other by the hallway, and he never even looked at her when she was supposed to give him a copy of a report. With this, She had Julius to talk to by the end of classes and the later part of lunch.

Even through texts would he ignore her. He never answered calls and never read her emails to him. Even small smiles She would throw at the lunch table would he set aside. For 8 days he would continue this. Silent treatment from her and any issue related to her. The reason he had would be another thing he would set aside.

She always saw him surrounded by girls which helped her somehow. She never for attacked anymore for sticking to him or even talking to him. How could she when he himself wouldn't talk to her for a reason only the male knew.

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **What do you think about Julius? Is he in between Flora and Helia?**

 **Might I add that this story is still completely about Flora x Helia. I will never not warn you guys if I would change the whole plot. LOL no I WILL NOT CHANGE THE SHIP THE STORY PROMOTES.**

 **FLORA x HELIA IS LIFE.**

 **Let me promote an amazing video on Flora x Helia (its the video I watch when I need insipration.)**

Its entitled "Winx Club - Flora and Helia's love story from Season 2 to 7" by WinxClubEnglish

Hope you guys continue to give feedback.


	14. Talks

**This is probably the most awkward chapter I've written so far. I just don't like the feel of it.**

 **Anyways... I wanted to tackle my schedule on posting new chapters. I'm actually planning to post 2 every week so I can get things done and easier to finish the story with the sequel coming out by the end of march. BUT, there is always a but, I have a few agendas I have to attend to. I know it's easy to think of how to post a chapter, but I have to put the documents on my phone so I can write things down whenever and wherever I'm inspired. I also have to translate it to a word document and submit it to a document manager handled by Fanfiction.**

 **Please bare with me on this proccess. I hope you guys understand.**

 **BTW I just want to commend selected readers who consistently review my stories which really help me boost my updating.**

 **This chapter is slightly confusing, PM or review for questions.**

 **This chapter contains NO MATURE LANGUAGE.**

 **Thursday morning.**

"Helia. Can we talk?" Flora chased him through the aisles and shelves of the Library.

"It's the library we can't." He paced faster to leave the girl behind.

"Even if we weren't at the library you wouldn't have said a thing to me." She said in a tone that sounded ready to give up.

He ignored her reply. Remembering his reason why he started this in the first place.

He remembered her smile, how she stood when she talked to him... when they used to talk. He wanted to turn around, not just now but every time she called him through the halls. Every time she would call, text or mail him, he wanted to reply to them. He just couldn't. He shouldn't.

"Tell me if you're going to talk me sooner or later. I'm tired of chasing you around and not getting a hi or hello. I'd rather spend my time with someone who actually replies." She finished before returning to the table she shared with Julius to continue working on the Chemistry project they had to finish before Tuesday.

"Julius." He thought to himself as he heard her walk away.

Immediate regret washed over the Knightley. The though of the girl he liked talking to a boy who seemed to replace him with the boy.

It was exactly a week and a day later than their hangout at Stella's place, where they all had their moments to think about their lives after high school. A week and a day later and Knightley was still ignoring the Caramel haired girl he always saw at the library with Julius Harper.

The 5th Thursday came, a day before the first ever football game of the year. Also, the first party to take place.

It looked like a dessert at the cafeteria despite the fact that it was lunch. Majority of the boys... or at least the ones that stand out, were out practicing and preparing for the highly anticipated game for tomorrow.

With the lack of testosterone, the ladies had an opportunity to admire past football stars from their previous years. Even heartfelt moments at their games.

"That moment was everything to me. That last 6 seconds and a point down." Layla treasured the memory.

"Oh! The hot minute." Stella refreshed their memories.

The girls were the only ones at the table. The boys preparing for their game for the rest of the day, with Timmy part as staff.

"Remember Yuri and Daniel? God. The golden boys of the whole century. Just... perfect." Krystal Thorne daydreamed.

"Goodness. I hope we can still win without Yuri." Layla prayed as she grabbed her cookie from the ziplock Musa tried stealing earlier.

"Helia's going to be his successor. I just know it." Musa gave hope trying to tug the bag.

Techna looked around and saw Flora eating her salad silently by the side, smiling at what her friends were saying.

"Flo. You all right?" The concerned Techna asked and interrupted the rest of the girl's conversation.

"Yeah." She said plainly. Giving a small smile towards the pink haired girl.

"Flo, something is up. What's the matter?" Bloom ignored Flora's reply.

"Nothing." She tried her best to cover up her frown.

"It's Helia isn't it?" Layla's words made everyone perk up, still hoping to abolish the 'looking for a decent girl Helia could date since 1973'

She stayed silent not sure how to address this kind of situation to her friends. She gave up knowing that her friends would force her to tell everything later even if she refused. She gave in, to their pressure, to their temptation.

"You can tell us anything. We're always here." Krystal encouraged.

"He's just ignoring me all of a sudden. I didn't do anything, at least that's what I know." The seventeen year old said with a deep breath at the end.

"Nabu told that too. That he was purposely ignoring you for some reason." Layla said.

"A reason we all have to know." Techna protested.

"That's probably why. I asked him about you the other day and he just changed the topic like that." Musa said with a snap.

"That's not like Helia. He never just ignores someone." Krystal shared.

"Maybe he's jealous because you spend more time with Julius than him lately." Stella mocked.

Layla looked at the blonde with a 'right now is not the right time' face.

"Hey, stating probable facts... you two never walked together at lunch anymore." Stella defended herself, forcing Flora's head to look down even more.

"It's just bothering me a lot." Flora tried ending topic.

"Well, we could only know if we ask him." Musa directed her statement to Techna.

"As if he would reply to a question like that. You know how introverted he gets with those kinds of questions." Techna objected the idea.

"He still has to. It's his reason in the first place. Why the hell would you ignore anyone without any consent. Like Krystal said, He was to be doing for a reason. A reason we have to find out." Musa explained her cousin.

"I'll do it." Layla offered which was quickly rejected. "Layla. No, I'll ask him." Lynphea stopped.

"If he even looks at me." She said lowly enough for Layla to hear who was beside her. She immediately put a hand on her back trying to comfort the young senior who was probably more confused at any time in high school.

The next couple of hours went by, seeming to give Flora more weight to carry throughout the halls. The one time she passed through the gym, seeing the boys do warm ups. She saw him, and he saw her. She tried smiling but couldn't, thinking maybe it would be too awkward if she did.

Classes were done and now everyone was at the field looking for nice seats to cheer on their team. The other side of the bleachers were occupied with students wearing green and white cheering for their team; Bay Ridge High School.

More and More students came filling up almost all the seats available. Even teachers and school personnel had to watch the first game of the season. From freshmen to seniors... they were there, cheering for their team.

With the players came the cheerleaders who always had eyes on their players. Leading the girls in white and red skirts and tank tops was Nicole Woods.

The game was about to start in a few minutes with the players not being really pumped for the game with the pressure brought to their shoulders after Yuri and the previous batch set a high standard. With their lack of energy, coach had the 'best idea' as what Riven referred. As he called down the girls to talk to their men and put them in their rightful places.

"Just believe in yourself." Bloom spoke, which Sky heard even through the rough and noisy crowds before struggling to hug him with his big gigantic uniform.

"Snookums. If you need me. Just look there. We'll be supporting you." Stella pointed to their spot on the bleachers, earning a small kiss from the male Lynphea.

"Bu. Score through that war zone." Layla encouraged the Father of the squad who seemed nervous for everything that was about to happen.

"Keep your eye on the ball Riv." Musa smiled before earning a kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend.

"Karel. Just take home a win." Krystal observed the girls who were taken and bluntly said things to Karel.

Meanwhile, by the side was the school quarterback, drinking a sports drink, completely aware of Flora's presence.

He wanted to talk to her. He missed their conversations. He had to fight it. He has to do it.

Just at the right time, Julius walks to Flora. Punching him directly in the conscience. They shared a small conversation, nothing too small for the midnight haired senior.

She stood there contemplating on whether to approach him or not and ask why he was acting like this or to leave it for later.

She approached the Midnight haired male in a hard bulky suit not bothering whether he would react or not. "Helia." She gulped, regrettably.

He faced her not saying anything, feeling guilty of her being left out from he girls.

"...Good Luck." She turned around before the commentator spoke on the mic alerting everyone that the game was about to start in exactly 2 minutes.

She followed the girls towards the stairs to their seats. Until she heard her name. A voice She missed for more than a week.

"Flora." He chased her and called with the crowd cheering louder.

She looked back to see Helia and behind him was the team talking about last minute tactics.

"Thanks." He smiled, hoping to see Flora smile again. Which she did, she smiled and turned back to find the girls.

The game started full on with both teams scoring by a ton and Fortunately, the Specialists caught the lead by 3 before the short break. The match continued for the next 15 minutes, surprisingly leaving the specialists behind. Then came to the last minute where it was all down to a tie. One last point for the first win of the season.

The game was tied. The last 30 seconds in the hands of the Bay Ridge Panthers. All hope seemed lost not until when magically, with the help of god; the football landed on Brandon's hands. Passing it to Nicholas who was all empty. Then running towards touchdown, hoping to do all the efforts, looking for the quarterback then was snatched by a player with 10 seconds remaining. Then quickly hustled by Knightley who stood out from the field. He hurried and ran towards touchdown with his men behind him, trying to secure the win. With a seconds to spare, the Specialists won. Maroon, Red and White filled the field. The team flocked to the quarterback at the very edge of the field.

The students cheered for their very first win of the season. A blessing from above came down and granted the specialists. A message came down to warn them of luck and victory. A victory then made a party which was the last main event of today; the first party of the year.

A party the squad never understood what was so compelling to it. They would usually avoid those people in the party; the alcoholics, the bitches and whores. Both male and female. Though they all knew they liked some kind of company with those party animals with their diverse essence of independence which the squad lacked.

The guys were left at the school celebrating their victory with the girls getting ready for the party, as a superficial world would have.

The boys had advanced the party earlier as they had their own at school. A water party where they washed off mud and grass and all sorts of things from playing a win earlier.

Even the good boys mingled with the bad ones with their overload of joy. They knew that this was the best Friday of their lives so far. The very first win snatched from Bay Ridge without Yuri, last year's best player... best at everything rather. He was school quarterback, a total heartthrob, The previous King, Top of his class and had a heart of gold.

"Congrats." Helia patted Nicholas' shoulder while he was taking things out of his locker.

"Thanks. You too." He replied a little too quickly. Knightley received the message and turned away to talk to Nabu by the side of the lockers.

"Knightley." Nabu Andros called the navy blue haired male.

"Yes Dad?" The ever so sarcastic male walked to him, knowing a serious matter was about to surface.

"Why have you been avoiding Flora?" He asked about a topic he never would think that he would bring up.

"It's nothing." He replied bitterly. His reply made Troy Mason, the team's other buckle alert on their conversation by the other side of the lockers.

He continued listening hoping he could help with Nicholas' plan on ruining the chances for Flora and Helia.

"She did nothing wrong. She deserves an answer. At least tell her why." Nabu reasoned. "If Brandon knew this... I though you wanted to protect her." He added to Helia's conscience.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You don't think Brandon consults me before telling you? That boy's got some shaky ego." Nabu answered.

The midnight blue haired male stayed silent, looking for words to make out.

"You don't have to tell me. Just tell her." Nabu set a new tone where he pushed him more into a corner.

"At the party. Tonight." He agreed, doubting how hard it is to say.


	15. Dare of Dares

**HEY GUYS THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PATIENCE! IT HAS LITERARY BECOME A WHOLE 2 WEEKS SINCE I GOT BACK TO UPDATING . HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERDSTAND!**

 **By the way, I would like to commend my active readers who continue to give feedback through reviews 3 3 3. Thank you so much, you guys really boost me, especially when I'm writing filler chapters.**

 **I'm about to give some good news… My final batch exams are this week and next week so that means I could write more late next weeke which means I could be updating about 1-2 chapters every week next next week. I know it's a little too far but I promise you: I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT.**

 **Here are more story related points in my very long author's note:**

 **SO.. In this chapter there will be a little complicated part where I will just explain at the end of this chapter for he sake of those who couldn't understand the mechanics, feel free to scroll down first to my note below before reading the dialogues because it might confuse you so, yeah. Just for any circumstance.**

 **Here are a few semi-spoilers for you in this chapter:**

 **This is just an introduction on what's about to happen in the party.**

 **The next few chapters are faintly based on a riverdale series, which I didn't intend to but it was the most cliché a party could get.**

 **There are a few HxF scenes here and by 'scenes' I mean where they meet less than halfway since Helia keeps ignoring Floraaaaaaaaaa**

 **This Chapter contains mature themes and language**

 **Enjoy… You'll meet new people here BTW**

 **Enjoyyy**

 **This is not a semi spoiler anymore but, eh..**

This Chapter As the sun slept, the seniors were sure to pull an all nighter at this party everyone was going to. A party at Emily Waters' place, where the best quality gatherings happen.

"Remember, No drinking, No kissing, No Games." Brandon repeated for the millionth time as drove to the party with her sister beside him and Stella behind them.

Brandon dressed in casual clothing with a band shirt and jeans with a denim jacket. His sister on the other hand looked all glammed up for the party with the influence of his girlfriend. The girls wore dresses, both different in style, length and color.

Stella stunned in an orange spaghetti strap dress designed with ruffles and sequins at the top. She had a feminine bomber jacket on that helped Solaria stay warm. The blonde had her hair in a high ponytail with a hair tie designed with a star.

Flora sat in the car with a long-sleeved olive green dress with small triangle cut outs at the waist. She matched it with small wedges and a top knot.

The brunette female sat there just listening to their conversation, not responding, trying not to mess up Brandon's good mood or else, he could have sent Flora back home.

"No Games? Why would you even let her go if you never wanted her play Emily's games anyway? Those are the best part." Stella convinced.

"The Dare or Dares are always the most intriguing." She added.

"Promise me you'll watch over her." He said.

"You'll be at the party too right? Why don't you do it?" Stella asked her boyfriend who dressed casually for the party.

"I'll be gone by 9. I have a project to finish." Brandon reasoned.

"So you'll get drunk within an hour and then do projects?" Stella said with a tone.

"Just watch over her." Brandon said.

"Okay, okay. Fine I'll watch her." Stella gave up, secretly tapping on Flora's arm at the other side of the seat.

They arrived seeing all their friends there. Everyone was already pumped up for the party, possibly because of the big and spontaneous greetings of the host.

"Stella! Brandon!" Emily greeted wearing a black dress that shimmered in the different colored lights they had.

"Hey! This is my sist-" Brandon introduced but got cut off.

"Ohh Shut up. Everyone knows her. Flora! Here grab a cup." Waters' words showed how many cups she's had.

They were given cups to choose beverages from. Given chances to explore the house and get the food they wanted. Everyone at the party was at the living room having a dance party as the night was still very young.

Even Flora, who personally thought she wouldn't have the guts to dance around with some dangerous people and drinks. As minutes progressed, the more She started to groove and saw more familiar faces who danced in the center of the dance floor.

She saw Helia drinking from a red plastic cup while talking to a guy who looked like a member from the team. As She promised herself, she would ask him why he was avoiding her for the past week. The space between them got smaller as she walked to him. Not until then, when her phone vibrated through her purse slowing down her momentum. It was Julius.

"Hey." She spoke into the phone before entering the kitchen which decreased the volume.

The volume was still low, the beat drop and shouts from the living rooms reached the kitchen forcing Flora to put their conversation on loudspeaker.

"Hey. I just want to know if you're free tomo- Wait. Are you at the party?" He asked curiously into his phone.

"Yeah. Don't worry my brother is here." She replied, knowing his concerning attitude much alike to Nabu and his brother towards her.

"I'm Sorry. I'm bothering you. Let's talk tomorrow morning... if you're awake by then. Text me." He said before ending the call.

She looked back at the corner where she last saw Helia and saw him with Nicole Woods and Vanessa Whales. She thought maybe right now would not be the best time to talk to him about the problem. She turned back and saw her friends owning the dance floor as the lights got intensified as the music got louder.

"Caramel." She looked back to see Nex Jones, another one of Nicholas' friends. who was Brandon's parter as the team's other wide receiver.

"Yeah, Hades?" She mocked remembering the one time he teased her during Physics.

"Nic's looking for you. He's in the kitchen." He said before turning away.

"Why would I follow you?" She spoke slightly overcoming the music booming through the speakers. Making the male with spiky blue hair turn around.

"Because you know that Nic's been boiling something for you and it's either you face it now or never." He convinced, trying to sound dark with his words.

"Don't follow him Flo." Layla whispered to her friend.

"Layla." He called the girl who stood in a mint green romper.

"Shut up and let the girl be Nex." She said before dragging Flora through the dance floor to avoid any more kind of threats.

"You're always so cold with him." Flora told Layla who started picking up he beat.

"You know why..." She said jumping up and down with the crowd.

The night punched in 2 more hours and the party was still going. It was just 10 for the most part. It was time for Emily Waters' famous games. It was where toxic and top seniors took participation in. For the past years, Emily has always played the same game... Dare or Dare with twists and turns added every year.

"So this is it?" Flora asked taking the last step up to the home's second living room at the second floor.

It was a nice simple set up, it was quiet and spacious. It had warm lighting which complemented the home's wood accented interior. In the center of the room was a table with 2 silver buckets and a green empty champagne bottle in the middle of the coffee table. By the side was a mini bar complete with all the drinks found in the kitchen just a staircase away. The table was surrounded with 2 couches and some stools that didn't bother matching the coffee table nor the couches.

It look almost like this was the event of the year, the most interesting part.

"So let's start." Emily Waters dazzled in a black sequin tube dress.

They all sat there, the school's leading gangs. The Good and The Bad.

One side of the couch being occupied by the good girls and the other with the mean ones. The boys took stools and walls as support while participating in the game.

Besides the legendary gang, Nicholas, Troy Mason, Anthony Perkins, Nex Jones, Jason Conner or the Breakers as they called themselves, then their female counter part consisting of the triplets, Nicole and Vanessa Whales were there.

Emily Waters had her girls their too, who almost all shared a relationship with at least... at least One of the Breakers.

"Okay assholes... As seniors we all develop and progress. This game does too. This first session were going to play is a lot different than previous ones." Emily stated, walking around the room, circling the table with a wine glass in hand.

"One, the dares will be chosen through picking a piece of paper in this bucket. Let me note that the dares in this bucket will be intense."

"How Intense?" Jason Conner, her boyfriend who also played outside linebacker joked knowing what she meant by Intense.

"So intense. infact, the second bucket is for a consequence to be done if chosen not to do whatever will be picked from bucket number one." Everyone stayed silent gulping more alcohol, hearing about the new game mechanics.

"Most of our dares will be done by pair... the original individual to perform the dare will be partnered up with someone from my choice. I will accept only one same gendered volunteer, but that person must not be anyhow related romantically to that person." She explained very lightly trying to make it sound far from difficult.

"May I remind all of you that this game is intense. Not your regular game of dare or dare. Once the bottle spins, no one is allowed to back out." She added a lot more doubt and hesitation to everyone's trust on this game that they were about o play.

"Is this us? No ones backing out?" Nicole look directly to her right, looking at the seventeen year old who wore an olive green dress.

Everyone looked at where Queen B's eyes landed. On the girl who sat in between Layla and Riven. The girl who had a red plastic cup in her hand, halfway drinking a carbonated drink and nothing more.

"She's staying Nicole." Layla put a comforting hand over Flora's lap as She stayed quiet, aware of what Nicole wanted her to feel.

"She was just asking." Nicholas defends her sister.

"Let's spin." Emily eyed Riven who was closest to the bottle.

The magenta haired male spun the bottle, landing it on none other than Queen Bee.

"Nicole. Pick a dare." Emily instructed while the room saw still very quiet with the new mechanics.

Nicole, together with her white excessively off the shoulder top and a skirt that barely existed stood up and picked a piece of folder white paper.

"Have a partner to shove all chocolate doughnuts on the silver plate by the bar." She read out loud before directing all eyes to the bar, looking at the platter with little munchkins, a whole lot of them.

"What? All of that? NO FUCKING WAY." The younger Woods sibling cursed.

"If you pick from the second bucket, you can't go back." Her brother reminded, looking forward to how interesting this game could get for his sister.

"Hell Yeah I would. There is no way I'll be having chocolate crumbs on this top." The girl with dirty blonde hair stated as the quickly picked another piece of paper read, "Have your partner lick a potato chip and eat it."

"I guess I have to stick with this." Nicole said loudly, sounding disappointed.

"Your partner..." Emily turned back to her friends. "Helia." The words echoed through the room, some directing it to Flora and some directing it to the corner where Timmy is. Helia was nowhere to be found.

"He isn't here." Stella said, breaking the still awkward silence.

"YOU FUCKERS! Where is he?" The dirty blonde shouted across the room.

"Next option: Troy Mason." Emily announced, earning a shout from Caitlin her friend and Troy's girlfriend.

They did as stated. The room got less intense after 4 more dares done. Nothing really important to remember about those past batches of dares.

Then came the interesting part. The dare that would lead to the truth, a reason. A reason only he knew but everyone saw.

"Layla. It's on you." Jason Conner's words startled Flora, thinking that the bottle landed on her.

She picked a dare, stating that a partner has to be chosen for the other half of 7 minutes in heaven.

A classic, cliche dare everyone would make a fuss about. Though this dare would make more that just a fuss.

"You get Nex to be the other half." Emily smiled at Nex who looked like he had everything planned.

"I volunteer." Nabu said very quickly.

"Sorry Andros." Stormy smiled mischievously.

"Remember the rules no one who has a romantic relationship with the individual is not allowed to volunteer." Icy Griffin spoke in her blue crystal dress.

Flora looked to Layla, with the terror in her eyes. With her hand gripping Nabu's tighter.

"So... get in." Emily walked to a closet door by the side. When the two individuals were just about to stand up and walk to their hell, probably just for Layla.

"I volunteer." Lynphea blurted out with Layla looking at her harshly.

"Flora. Why did you do that? Take it back." She whispered madly, disregarding the people who could hear.

"I can't let you go in the closet, alone with your maniac admirer." She reasoned.

"I can't let you go into a dark closet with him."

She stood up, ignoring what her best friend just said with Nex following after her.

As they were about to go in the small, dark closet for 7 minutes. Nicole gave a small nudge and whisper to her brother "It's your time manwhore." which made him spill the words. "If someone does before you it's bye bye time with tree hugger." Nicole whispered, trying to knock some sense into her brother.

"I volunteer." Nicholas straightens his back, remembering the reported plans Helia wanted to fulfil from information by Troy Mason for eavesdropping on Nabu and Helia's conversation earlier in the locker room.

His words weren't made out so much, as another voice spoke the same exact words from the other side of the room.

Same words from 2 directions. Volunteering to take Nex's place.

Heads turned to find the mystery voice that chorused with Nicholas'.

"It looks like we have a draw, The King and the Prince fighting for the... tree hugger." Vanessa Whales updated the current situation.

 **So here's a better explanation on the Dare of Dares. It's a traditional game their batch's famous people do every party or gathering at Emily Waters'. This version was revised for the new senior year.**

 **So a champagne bottle points in the area and picks a piece of paper to receive a dare (which contains mostly of pair/couple dares) then Emily gets to pick their partner for the dare.**

 **Then here's a complicated part, people can volunteer for ½ of the part of the chosen activity. Only one person of the same gender is allowed to volunteer for a place/part of the dare. Meaning only one boy and one girl can volunteer for the original pair's dare. But… Their volunteering is forbidden if they are romantically related.**

 **That's it and thank you for reading! Please review + favorite this story 3**


	16. 7 minutes

**Hi guys, I don't really know what to say from the break I took. IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I had a huge case of the writers block and even before that, I caught a fever with my throat problem due to a stressful last week at school.**

 **I'm really sorry. I want to thank you guys for continuing to support me even with my slow updating. I keep promising but I just never fulfill it. I'm awfully sorry for continuing to mislead you guys.**

 **I've received a lot of reviews wanting to add more Brella scenes I'm not entirely against that, but I'm sorry to disappoint those Brella fans who are currently reading this chapter because I already had finished this chapter when I updated the previous one. I'll try to edit a few parts of the next few chapters to satisfy the Brella fans somehow.**

 **All your questions about Helia avoiding Flora will be answered in this chapter, but as we go on with the next chapters, you guys would be able to understand it even more, in terms of how they really feel about it and how they will handle it…**

 **Another matter I get asked a lot is about Layla and Nex. No, They're past together wasn't revealed in all the past chapters. Anyways, It was just a classic case of the Boy liking the girl then the girl gets a boyfriend and the douche boy gets jealous and continuously teases and jokes around the girl about being his and stuff.**

 **BTW, I'll give out a spoiler for the next chapter for you guys after this chapter… So I'll see you after this chapter.**

 **Hope you guys continue to support this story 3**

 **This chapter contains coarse language (because Nicole…) and themes. ENJOY3**

From the dark balcony door stepped out was Helia, loudly saying the same words Nicholas said just before Flora could enter the closet with a male who had spiky blue hair whom admired her best friend, Layla.

"Helia? You were here the whole time?" Nicole exclaimed, remembering her dare which was originally paired with Helia who was there.

"I'm here. I'm part of the game, just not completely visible." He shared his plan loudly to the people on the second floor.

"But he-" Nicholas tried to reject the shared information.

"It doesn't matter, he volunteered." Sky directed a look to Emily who was still surprised at the chorused words.

"So how do we do this? Do we get a threesome or what?" Riven asked trying to get rid of one of them quickly to decrease the time of selecting the partner.

Everyone started talking, how Flora made the two most popular seniors volunteer for her. To be with her in a dark, empty closet for 7 minutes. With the girl from London.

"What if we just put Helia and Nicholas together?" Troy Mason joked.

"Since both of you said it at the same time, I get to pick an activity you two have to do then the one who succeeds will get the final spot in the closet." Waters said, making up what She just said just about a second ago with consultants as her friends.

Flora sat down, looking for more comfort in Layla and Riven's company by the couch.

"Shit." Nicole spoke out.

"Wait. Aren't Flora and Nicholas romantically related?" Sky Eraklyon tried simplifying the equation in facor of his friends.

"Not anymore." Nex referred to the infamous 'summer fling' back in London

"And Not yet." Mason added to his friend's statement.

All Flora's thoughts were jumbled up. Not really easily coping up with the game and it's confusing mechanics.

Emily asked Nicholas and Helia to stand side by side on the right side of the table, while one of Emily's friends stood up from their chairs, grabbing 4 shot glasses.

"First to finish 2 glasses gets to have seven minutes in heaven with Flora."

"Wait. Can't Flo pick her choice?" Bloom asked wanting some reasonable justice.

"Sorry Bloom. Don't you think that's unfair?" Darcy, from the other side spoke quickly with a pityful voice.

"I told you you shouldn't have volunteered." Layla whispered right after Flora could sit in the midst of this challenge.

"I didn't think this through." She took a deep breath, signalling her frustration over the situation.

"Why is Helia volunteering? I thought he was avoiding me." She added, getting a better grasp of the situation.

Flora accepted the fact that she would have to spend the next 7 minutes of her life with Nicholas Woods. Her ex. Knowing how he liked alcohol and how Helia didn't.

The two boys went over and got a hold of their tiny shot glasses.

"Go." The words from Emily's mouth made Flora gulp. Earning a tight squeeze of the hand from Tides.

The boys quickly made contact with their glasses and left Helia a little bit behind. By the second glass, Helia was leading as Nicholas took a break after his first cup.

"Why is he doing this?" Bloom asked around her area, cautious of allowing the other girls to hear.

"He's never drank that much alcohol." Karel wondered, panicking. Together with the whole squad, they waited for the results.

Knightley harshly slammed the bottom of his glass onto the wooded table. Alerting everyone that he deserved the spot.

"Fuck Shit. NICHOLAS!" The angry Woods sister shouted once Helia took a breath.

"What happened to you? I've never seen you drink so much." Timmy said right after approaching Helia and rubbing his back.

"I'm fine Tim." He whispered as the others were still processing what had happened.

"Why did you do that?" Timmy asked continuously, supporting him after his rapid intake of alcohol. He ignored the question. Worrying maybe about how he could spill while drunk.

"Helia and Flora. In the closet please."

The two walked to the wood door. The male stood beside the door, allowing the lady to enter first.

"Helia." Nabu called before he could shut the door, regardless of the people alert on them.

Sighs and gulps could be heard in the small closet. It was lighted with a dim warm light. It was the closest they've ever been in the past week.

They stood about 3-4 feet from each other, the maximum distance 2 persons could achieve while in the small closet.

It was quiet at the first minute. It was very heavy and tense in the room, as the light started dimming even more. Flora had doubts wether to ask him or not which occupied her for the past 50 seconds, until Helia tapped his shoe nervously and spoke: "six more minutes." right after checking his phone.

"Helia why don't you talk to me?" Flora said impatiently with a sad yet angry tone.

He said nothing. The male stood, shocked of how quick she blew.

"Just tell me Helia. Please. I can't stand this whole thing." She begged, trying to find his eyes in the dark.

It was a cramped space, the more he would ignore the question, the more she stepped closer squeezing him into a corner to get the truth out.

"I'm tired of you not answering my texts and calls." She paused. "Please just answer me for once." She paused once more "What's wrong?" She asked again, hopeful for an answer she could solve.

More seconds passed with them getting closer. The longer he would say nothing, the more thoughts ran through the brunette's mind.

"Tell me something's wrong. Tell me I did something bad. Tell me! Tell me what I did to make you feel this way. Tell me now so I can fix it."

She spoke loudly pushing him more into a corner that represented a cliff that was ready to attend to Helia's fall.

Still nothing. No reply. All Helia could do was debate in his head what to do and how to do them. Just let this 5 minutes pass through, that's what he thought.

"I'm sorry. That was too much." Flora stepped back, realizing how much she's gone. She closed her eyes trying to reclaim composure. She gulped, looking into Helia's eyes.

"I missed that guy Helia. I miss the guy who would always walk with me to lunch. The guy who I always talked to during the morning ceremony. The guy who always smiled at my corny jokes. I missed his sarcastic tone. The guy who had a huge ego but is a real softy in the inside. Tell me what happened to him. What did you do to him? I miss him." She looked down taking a step backwards observing the still, very little space between them.

"What happened to him? Is he mad? Is he mad at me? Tell me he is and just let me solve it." She asked sincerely, punching him directly in the conscience.

All he could look at was her face. Her emerald eyes, and pink lips.

His conscience couldn't take it anymore. The mood in her voice, the sparkle in her eyes. He missed it too. Just looking at her. Remembering their talks, their walks. Their jokes and small arguments. He missed defending her when they would walk side by side. He missed her.

Yet he knew, that by doing this, he was fulfilling his duty. Even if he was keeping his guard.

"Is it the alcohol doing this? Or is it how douchey the guy is?" She asked getting really impatient for his reply which seemed to be locked inside him.

Just when She was about to give up and take more steps back, he said something.

"That guy is not angry at you." He spoke while looking down. "He's afraid."

"Of what?" She asked curiously, regaining hope.

"Me?"

Her question made him insecure and back out from his previous thought. He didn't reply, knowing the more he would talk, the more she would ask.

"Of what?!" She increased her volume.

"90 seconds." He stated, earning urgency from the brunette.

"Helia! Tell me why. What are you so afraid of? What did I do?" She shouted, praying that the door would be of expensive quality to box their conversation.

"Helia! I'm tired. I'm tired of this. Tell me why. Please. Is this about Julius?" She asked which made him stutter.

All Helia could hear was his watch ticking away, hoping that everything would end.

"No." He stated simply.

"Then who? Why are you afraid? Why are you scared?" She asked sincerely, this time, stabbing his box of secrets. While doing this, they were very close to one another.

A space only thin air could occupy.

"Helia. I'm done. If you don't want to, I won't force you anymore." Her frown was more than visible from his perspective. Just when she took one final step back, Knightley reached for her cheeks.

Everything just happened so fast, too fast in many levels anyone could think of.

He held both sides of her face, stopping at a position Helia wasn't sure about. He held her close. Almost lips touching only inches away. With both their eyes open, hypnotized by the other's. Emerald Green and Midnight Blue.

She could feel his hands and the doubt put into the sudden action. The faint smell of alcohol penetrated her nose. His eyes did the same, penetrating. His Midnight blue crystals with rare Emeralds. The King debated on taking another shift further, to share a kiss with the tanned senior.

"I'm afraid because I like you." Is all the words he could blurt out after all of the brunette's pleading.

This time, she stayed quiet. Staring at his lips as he said the words.

He gently lightened his grip on her soft cheeks, with her moving back and just staring at him.

On the count of seconds which felt like eternity for both of them, the door opened.

"Time is up whores." Nicole opened the door to see the two looking intensely at one another about 3 steps away.

The door exposed them to the whole crowd. Everyone interested on what happened during the last 7 minutes.

The female wearing an olive green colored dress walked away, looking down as she descended the stairs. Leaving Helia with all the questions the audience wanted answered.

"What happened?" Jason Conner asked loudly as his gaze followed Lynphea down the stairs.

"Is She allowed to do that?" Stormy complained.

Everyone was clueless of what was going on. Not only were they making assumptions during the whole 7 minutes, but leaving them still clueless, probably for the rest of their lives.

He walked out with the same levelled head as Flora. Earning looks from all different personalities.

"Care to elaborate Helia?" Nicholas added more guilt to the King.

"Dude." Nabu called a still dazed Helia who sat down on an empty spot on the couch.

"I told her, and..." He spoke not to loudly but was heard from the other couch.

"You did what?" Musa heard their low conversation and triggered her to stand up and chase the brunette.

His cousin followed Flora down leaving the other seniors. Everyone still wanting answers. Nicole on the other hand was analytical on the situation, figuring out what he meant by 'I told her'.

"Is that all that you did?" Bloom asked from the side, nearing Knightley for answers.

"No."

"Hel." Nabu called him for his lack of strategy.

"What did you do?-" Techna was adding more to the list of questions he wanted to avoid.

"Well, I can't do anything now. I messed up." He looked down, contemplating on his move.

The small, confidential conversation shared on the good side gave Nicole the perfect distraction to follow Musa and Flora.

Hi Here's the spoiler: drama happens…

 **THANK YOU for the support! I hope to still receive your feed back**


	17. Bottles and Pools

**Hi Guyss! I'm back with an updateee. I'm really glad I got to finish proof reading this cause it's got a lot of context.**

 **Anyways, Drama starts here.**

 **This chapter contains coarse language and themes.**

Thursday afternoon. The day before the Specialists' first football game.

"Here's your juice, O Great one." Musa teased before sitting down next to her cousin while in the backyard.

"Thanks. My Dad's out for the night." He referred to his dad who frequently worked late during the last week of the month before taking a sip of the glass Musa handed to him.

They were on the grass, staring at the clouds, with orange and yellow lights. The cousins sat there, trying to clear out all the stress they have.

"You excited for the game tomorrow?" Melody asked the school's new quarterback.

"More of nervous. So much pressure was added since Yuri's last minute victory." He returned.

"Well, is the team up for it? To win the game tomorrow?" She challenged the team captain, hoping to get some fighting spirit, a Helia special.

"I hope so. We'll try our best."

A brief silence filled the air, as the sun sank slowly into the horizon.

"So... we talked earlier, about you and Flo." The younger cousin spoke abruptly.

"What do you prefer? Pastel or Solid colors?" His intention was clear as he stared off to the sky.

"Stop avoiding the matter. I know you're hiding something. Tell me what it is. Flora's been so upset."

"I know you like her. We all know you do." Her words made him stop.

"Tell me why you're doing this. It's been hard enough to look at Flora like that. To look at you like that." She continued to add pressure.

"I'm scared." It was all he could say.

"Scared? Of Flora? Brandon?"

"I'm scared that I might hurt her." He returned with more confusion.

The conversation faded out into opening doors and thoughts, an activity Musa and Helia found interesting of that they have never done before. Exploring more of oneself and thoughts.

Back to now, where shots, seven minutes and more secrets have been laid down.

She quickly stepped downwards every plank of the stairs. Her long Caramel hair moving swiftly with her. Many and various thoughts racing through her mind.

Why did he volunteer?

Why did he take 2 shots?

Why was he avoiding her?

Why is he afraid?

Why did he do that?

Why?

She reached the bottom, seeing the party getting even more intense. More music blasted, more cups were wasted and more people were there. People who were surprisingly still in tact with their common sense at the late hour.

Still with the music was she shocked. Flora went and sat by a lone bench by the pool. She put her hair behind her ears, trying to gain more focus by doing so.

Everything came washing down on Flora as she turned a shade paler. She tried closing and keeping her eyes open to find a place in her head so she could think, but all she got was frustration. Frustration from the situation she entered.

"Hey." A soothing voice came from the right, alerting Flora even over the loud music and bright lights.

"Musa." She called and sighed at the same time, relived that Melody was there to comfort her.

She came and sat down next to the seventeen year old.

"Flo, whatever Helia said, he meant it."

"Are you sure it isn't the two shots of alcohol?" Flora asked wanting confirmation, any confirmation her brain couldn't produce as from thinking earlier.

"Helia's been meaning to tell that to you. I know for whatever he had to drink, that what he said was genuine."

Lynphea held herself up with her arms planting on the bench. The seventeen year old continued to stare down the pool as the colored light reflected through the water. The words replayed in her head, the sight of his lips as well. The other moments too, when he pushed her away for the past week. All she heard was rejection.

"He was avoiding me. Then drinks two shots for me. Tells me that he's afraid and doesn't tell me of what-"

"He's afraid because he might hurt you." Melody moved closer to the girl in green with her eyebrows softening and a small smile.

"Hurt me?" She faced the King's cousin wanting to learn more.

"With Nicole and all the other girls on his tail, anyone who is a threat to Helia's relationship status is their prey. He protected you by avoiding you, Flora. You saw how Nicole didn't bother you for the time Helia wasn't with you right?"

Flora nodded slightly, together with a gulp. The brunette was getting a better grasp of the situation, seeing then later another hole in the issue.

"Why didn't he just tell me?"

"You think telling you would make it better?"

"Still. Then what about the kiss? He almost-." She said in a tone ready to freak out.

"Wait. Flo. He... kissed you?" The Asian senior wearing a red dress needed answers.

"No. He held my face near his but that's-."

At that moment, someone who had white long nails held Flora by the arm and pulled her to the near side of the pool.

"Bitch." The voice called loudly making heads turn.

It was Nicole Woods who assumably heard the conversation. Then was a senior who stood before Flora, trying to protect her.

"Get out Musa. Leave this slut-ass bitch." Nicole's rage was more than obvious.

The music died down as people started gathering around them.

Melody standing before the Queen B protecting the tree hugger who was obviously a threat to the Social Hierarchy everyone looked up to and was willingly following.

"Evan!" She called to a blonde muscular male who grabbed Musa by the arms.

"Musa!" Flora tried pulling her friend from the blonde senior.

"LET GO OF ME! EVAN!" Musa called her former classmate back in sophomore year.

He led Musa to the side, keeping her arms restrained.

"Now Flora." Nicole grabbed her once more facing her back to the pool.

"I heard some juicy news about you kissing Helia." Woods' tone made Flora shiver, knowing something really bad was going to happen.

The crowd surrounding them grew and let out chatter and gossip about their King. Whilst, no sign of the legendary squad.

"No- We didn't-"

"Now we don't want any lies here. Tell me all details. How was it? How tasty were his lips?" She neared the brunette.

"Nicole. Please put that away. Please." She referred to the empty beer bottle she held.

"HELI-" Melody's call for help was cut off with Evan covering her mouth.

"Nicole. Please. Stop. I'm Sorry. I didn't do anything. Please put that away." Her voice was more than begging. Lynphea tried anything to keep her at bay.

"What? Put what away? I'm not going to do anything. Cause I know you've been a really good girl." Woods stepped closer.

Flora was at the edge, one more step backward and in the cold pool she goes. Then about four steps facing her was a murder machine who hated her since day one.

Nicole made small steps closer, getting ready to use the bottle as revenge. "No! Please." The seventeen year old who wore a green dress pleaded.

"Tell me Slut. How was the kiss? How Fucking good was it?" She took a swing, ready to hit Flora's head with the clear glass bottle.

Just before She did, the Nature lover was forced into the pool that had extremely low temperatures due to weather.

"PLEASEE!" She gasped for air before hitting the water.

The world seemed to have faded out. Her body struck up with the cold water clashing with her body. Her dress, even more so gripping on to her body.

Meanwhile upstairs was the air getting thinner as the tensions decreased with time.

"So are we going to continue? Or just gossip about... whatever happened in there-" Darcy asked the still confused group of seniors before getting cut.

"PLEASEE!" They all heard.

"Flora?" Krystal spoke, recognizing the soft and gentle voice that sounded forced to scream like that.

All rushed the nearest window, seeing a crowd forming between 4 individuals. One looked brave and dangerous with a beer bottle in her hand. Then was another in the hands of a muscular man who wore a yellow bomber jacket. Then the final figure seemed to be like a green dress in a pool, not making out the figure properly.

"Shit." Helia's curse was heard lowly by his nearby friends.

He rushed down the stairs with all of his friends, even a few players and cheerleaders. Although his and Riven's urgency came to a spotlight as they jumped over various steps to catch up on the current status by the pool. They moved people out, trying to beat time.

Musa saw the event without her inability to scream. She saw her friend get forced to jump into a pool at this cold weather.

"NICOLE!" Riven shouted angrily seeing her with the beer bottle.

"No one's telling Brandon right?" Sky said lowly in the midst of the mishap.

The magenta haired male neared her and ripped the bottle out of her hands. "WHAT THE FUCK IN HELL WERE YOU DOING?" He said loudly.

Everything came down to that moment where everyone seemed to have known all that has happened. Riven on the other hand knew it all too well. His anger made all around him stop and freeze due to terror.

Near the angry Apollo was Knightley who immediately jumped in the pool as soon as he saw the familiar olive green dress.

Helia guided her up to the concrete floor with Karel on the edge of the pool, helping her up.

He could feel her shiver as he led her to the edge, coughing water out with red eyes. Still being careful of his actions, he managed to somehow take her hand, remembering what happened earlier and how much it could have been.

They went to the side of the pool, waited by Summers who held out a hand for her to reach.

"You okay?" The other senior with electric blue hair asked as he felt her hand shaking. All he got was coughs as a reply.

"Here's a towel." Summers handed the seventeen year old who had no smile in response as what she would usually do.

Everyone was now aware of what happened. The school's King rescuing the newbie.

Flora's was completely wet. Her hair feeling heavier, her skin shivering with the impact of the cold wind.

Karel stood there, waiting for the midnight haired male to come to surface as the girls chased the wet Lynphea. She walked out to the front lawn knowing her friends would help her somehow.

"I'll drive her home." Layla said checking her purse for car keys.

"We'll be with Musa." Krystal turned to the opposite direction, making the rest of the girls do the same.

"I'll handle it Layla." Helia blocked the hallway with his still wet body.

"Helia, no. You've done enough damage." She tried moving him to the side.

"Please Lay. I just need to talk to her." The King pleaded but the same words escaped out of Tides' mouth.

"You had seven minutes and you blew it. You blew every single second of it."

 **Hope you guys liked it because this is probably the most dangerous and life threatening the Woods would go**

 **Continue to give feedback and favorite my story because It would mean a whole lot.**

 **THANK YOUUUU**


	18. Aftermath

**Hey guys! I know it's been so long before I updated but I had problems with my laptop. I'd rather not discuss it because you guys might get bored. It just had to include an issue of deleting my files on chapters 20 and 21 which is currently getting rewrote for future updates. I dont want to delay this chapter anymore but let me warn you that the next chapter will be coming real soon and it is oozing with FloraXHelia...**

 **This chapter contains mature themes and language...**

"I didn't think you would take that for me." Layla said keeping her eyes on the road.

The wet senior kept her mouth closed, not a single sound escaping her cold pink lips. The past events taking effect, almost like she's been traumatised. The more she thinks about it, the more stuff she gets.

Flora heard everything Tides said. Only to fade away in her own imagination of what could happen if she didn't jump in the pool. The seventeen year old felt a cold reach up her back making her jump up.

"I'm sorry. I should've been there." Layla apologised as she took the brunette's cold hand and gave it a comforting and warm squeeze.

"Do you want me to tell B? Maybe he could do something about it at student council." Tides asked after a brief silence, signifying her respect on all the previous events.

She shook her head, maintaining silence.

"Okay-" The driving senior made sure that Flora understood why she was so quiet. "I just want to know if you and Helia really-" She said slowly, giving off a regretting tone by the end of her request.

All the dark haired female received was a long period of awkwardness. Leaving a concerned friend unanswered.

"We didn't." Flora felt guilty for her friend who kept reaching out to her, only to get rejected multiple times.

"Then what was Nicole- We all thought you two kissed." Layla took small, and observant glances at her as she continued to drive.

"Although I wouldn't think Helia would- at least not as I imagine- not because of you- I just, I never see the thought of him in love." Tides kept retracting her words hoping not to hurt her friend.

The next minute went by and left Flora on their doorstep. The night slowly slipped. Leaving majority of the seniors' population confused of what really happened during the party. A day passed and everything still seemed brand new. Very fresh gossip to feed on all the socialites at school. Lucky for the victims, they still had another day before school.

The sun delicately peeking, showing orange lights. It was surprisingly slow for the Lynphea household. With the faint smell of pancakes emitting from the two story residence. Then there were the siblings, up to their own little agendas.

"Mind making me coffee?" Brandon asked loudly over the sound of keys clashing.

It was 2 days after, after all the mayhem and yet the year older brother still didn't know what went down.

Flora was by the kitchen window watering her plants as her brother approached her with his car keys in hand.

"Sure. Are you going to eat?" She immediately changed the topic to avoid any more questions with a thick voice.

"Uhm, Maybe I'll just take an apple and skip coffee." He said before grabbing a red apple from the fruit basket in front of his sister and taking an exaggerated bite from it. "Anyways, I never asked you about the party last friday." Brandon continued chewing.

Her back turned away, she thought she could pretend not to hear but decided to give an indecisive answer.

"It was great. Very fun." Flora replied with low volume as she set down her spray bottle while her brother grabbed a coat from the rack.

"I'm glad you had a good time." He returned, putting on the coat.

"Where are you going so early?" The younger Lynphea asked as she stood behind the kitchen counter.

"I'm meeting with Stella, Bloom, Sky and Helia at the park." The male opened the door, letting in a cool breeze that made Flora shiver. "Tell mom I'll be back by lunch."

"Mom isn't going home for lunch. She's taking an extra shift at the restaurant." Her thick and unusual voice came through once more.

"Are you okay? You sound sick." The concerned sibling asked.

"Yeah," She reflected to herself. She finished reminiscing the cold pool water.

"Take a pill for me will you? The snow isn't going away soon." The younger sister nodded and he left. The thought of their friends meeting up with Brandon made her shiver nervously. Maybe they have something to tell? More specifically to share. Maybe the happenings of friday night?

Brandon drove, slightly seeing small snowflakes fall from the sky. The white frozen figures started to form up on his wind shield as he parked in front of the park.

He made his way through the walls of cold vines, stomping through the dried leaves from fall. The Lynphea took a familiar path towards their secret garden at the park, expecting his girlfriend and his other friends to be there.

He walked in on familiar ground with slight unfamiliar changes. The leaves were mostly on the ground and as well as a few flowers. And as usual, his friends were on their picnic mat eating food.

"Look whose here." Sky called for the two girls' attention.

"Snookums!" Stella stood up from the mat, rushing to her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the lips.

Bloom and turned her head to see Brandon approaching them. "Hey Stell. Hey Bloom." He spoke as he flashed a smile.

"B! Come sit. We got a few sandwiches and some hot cocoa." Bloom invited.

"No thanks. The apple I ate was somehow enough." Brandon paused. "It's getting really cold now, isn't it?" He sat down next to Solaria who was overdressed for such a simple gathering.

"Ask Stella," Bloom mocked her friend wearing a large, lumpy coat, a scarf, a beanie, some mittens and earmuffs. All in warm tones, of course.

"I just want to be prepared for anything." The blonde senior reasoned.

"I'm actually very surprised you got up this early. Especially after the sale spree you went on yesterday." The girl beside her with the red hair continued to tease playfully.

"Of course I can and I do. I always watch the sun go up during the morning. It's just so... magical." Stella explained like a little girl.

"Where's Helia? He's not the one to be late. Considering he only lives a few blocks away from here." Sky noticed an empty spot on the mat they were sitting on.

"He's probably on his way. He would have texted us if he'd cancelled." Domino pushed Sky's previous statement.

Helia then cut in, coming from the same direction Brandon came in. He was dressed very much like his friends. All cozy and warm as the wind started to get colder.

The group prolonged their stay as they relived old memories. Small conversations went by with the gang, only simple topics. It was all going fine until a big one was opened with Brandon's question.

"Yeah, She's flying out next week for the treatment." Knightley shared.

"I hope she gets better. Lily was always so welcoming. Remember when we had that party for Helia's birthday?" Domino relived the old memories, transporting them back to that time where Mrs. Knightley helped them assemble a party for their navvy haired friend.

"That was when we got Musa and Riven together!" Solaria exclaimed then continued. "Next thing we knew, they were already at their third date."

"How about we do that again with this pal right here?" Eraklyon teased the Asian guy beside Stella.

"With Flora? Huh?" Stella teased but was immediately stopped.

"Right." The brother was reminded. "About the victory party last friday. I know something went wrong." Brandon was on to them, as what they thought. He wasn't really suspicious about that matter, more on what his sister went through, which was a bigger and more controversial matter. "I asked Flo this morning and all I heard were lies."

Bloom, Sky and Stella all looked at Helia, their eyes asking for saving after the dangerous question.

Knightley decided to come clean, remembering the time Brandon spoke to him in his car. He really wanted to protect Flora, though the happenings of last night didn't show his intentions.

"I guess we have to tell you the truth then." Poet-man took a deep breath, taking glances at all his friends.

He told everything, from the 2 shots, the closet, the almost kiss, his confession, the beer bottle and the pool.

"So, she was forced to jump in the pool..." Helia stopped, waiting for Brandon's reaction.

"What the actual Fuck Helia? I trusted you!" The wide receiver reacted, almost pulling on the grass he was now sitting on due to frustration.

"Snookums, It's not his fault." Stella comforted the Lynphea by holding on to his shoulders.

"B, I promise I would never want anything like that to happen to Flora. I just couldn't help but to tell her." The tone Helia used was more than compelling, but sounded like he pleaded for more chances.

"To tell her what?" Brandon asked, trying to intimidate.

Surprisingly, Bloom and Sky stayed silent with the witness of a new and different path on Helia and Brandon's friendship.

"Everything." Helia replied straight without hesitating. "But everything just went wrong-"

"Fuck this bullshit! How could you keep this from me? You promised to protect her!" The still shocked brother threw his car keys at Helia, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Brandon," Bloom called, trying to calm him down.

"Brandon, get up." Sky pulled him up to drag him behind a tree covered in vines to relieve him of his overprotective attitude which triggered a sense in all of them.

"Sky, now is not the time." Brandon said with a clenched jaw and a worked up brain and attitude. He faced his bestfriend, still with rage building up.

"You can't be that harsh on Helia. He never did anything wrong. You can't punish him for liking your sister, because in truth your sister is very likeable. See even Nicholas the asshole does. You're lucky to have a guy like Helia court Flora, not some dick like Anthony Perkins or Nicholas Woods. Look, B What happened last night was beyond anyone's control. Don't you see how well both of them work with one another? You can't just pull him away when you know clearly that both of them are capable of being with one another." The blonde paused. "God, they both deserve someone. Give them that opportunity."

"How do I risk her safety for helia, for her happiness?" The overprotective brother asked his best friend.

"You don't. Let her make the decision to do whatever she wants. You have your own life to mess with." Sky spoke bravely, being one of the only few people to understand how the brunette's brain works. And then they walked back, to the two girls and Knightley who waited eagerly for what Sky had to say about Helia for Brandon to change his mind.

"I'm sorry for lashing out on you." Brandon received a look from Sky while the two girls looked at Eraklyon.

"It's fine. I deserved it. Not holding up my end of the promise." The midnight haired senior took a breath.

"Promise me one more thing." Brandon called for Helia's attention.

"Talk to Flora about this. Tell her everything." The Brunette male earned a smile from Sky, remembering his words.

'Everything' meant more than just the surface. Helia knew 'everything' was hard to pull out even if he did last friday and ended up failing.

"I will." Helia smiled and ended up hugging his friend.

A small silence went by, waiting for someone to just break the ice and make them smile. In this case, Eraklyon saved the time.

"I bet operation 'Been looking for a decent girl Helia could date since 1973' would be finally over in about 2 weeks time." Sky said with a smile, standing up next to his best friend whom he was slightly enraged with minutes ago.

Lynphea nudged an elbow towards Sky's chest. Joking about an overprotective brother sensitive topic. Just when they thought he was at his peak of over protectiveness, he states an earth shattering, heart stopping joke that didn't sound like he was fooling around.

"Maybe take longer than that." Brandon added, making everyone look at him, speechless.

"You agree? You- you like that idea?" Bloom asked for the group.

"I agree that they both deserve someone to make them happy, like the rest of us for 2 years now. Maybe it's time?" The brother made contact to Knightley. The two seniors exchanged smiles between the other three people who knew they did the right thing.

It was time to tell her 'everything'. Time to tell Flora how he really felt.

"Are we leaving right now?" The girl with fiery red hair asked as Knightley began to pack up too.

"No." The midnight haired senior disagreed. "Only me."

With that, the only single person in the group left. Leaving the two couples to find his own partner.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you know what helia would do in the next chapter ;) Again, I'm sorry for updating so slow and I also want to thank all of you for continuing to support my story. Please continue to give feedback and favorite this story**


	19. Everything

**Hey Guys! I'm back... Hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause It's honestlty very short. The shortest chapter i've written so far. but to make up for the shortness, the whole chapter is filled with FxH. So yeah... I',m sorry again for the late updates... Btw I'll be releasing the first chapter of my new book also about Flora and Helia. It's quite similar in terms of the superficial highschool environment but I'll be adding the story's description below.**

 **Can I just thank you guys so much for all the support. You guys have been so nice and patient about my updates that it's touching. I hope the support continues and possibly to my new story? THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I LOVE ALL OF YOU. more deets of my new story at the end of the chapter**

 **This chapter contains mature themes**

Back to the Lynphea residence, a teen was busy with chores as her brother and mother were out for their own separate agendas.

The seventeen year old heard the familiar sound of the doorbell ring. She stood up and went towards the door, only to stop when she held the door lock.

Flora felt a cold aura around her as she held the lock tighter. An aura only she could Identify as the cold midnight breeze during the summer. Something felt weird about the aura, like it suddenly formed and entered the house. Yet she still opened the door thinking it was her mother coming home from an extra shift at the restaurant.

"Hey-" She was greeted by midnight blue eyes who seemed ready for a conversation.

"Helia." She gulped and continued staring like he did, thinking of the next step.

"I'm Sor-" He tried to respond and break the staring only to be cut off by an embrace.

Knightley was in shock. His body shot up and took a step back, surprised at Flora's spontaneous reaction to seeing him. Though the proceeding second seemed to mellow him and embrace her back. He felt her heartbeat on his chest as she hugged his neck. With every passing second, he felt her cold body begin to cope with the warmth he carried. He began to feel her melt with him as the embrace continued to exist longer.

"I missed you." She said still in embrace.

Poet-man felt a smile form from Flora after her words and he did the same. He missed her too. As well as their hugs before all this drama that came following them to the party. But mostly, he missed talking to her. He missed this specific feeling he had whenever he spent time with her. A feeling he never had in his life, something too specific to call 'attraction'. He knew that moment that she was and is worth fighting for. She was and is worth it.

Now that he felt all this, his introverted and shy side turned into an honest and brave man ready to tell her everything. Like how she deserves to know how he feels, why he did ignore her, basically everything. With him also came his strength to ask her how she would take their relationship. Only he knew later that she was quicker to respond to the question.

"I'm sorry." He finished his previous words which triggered her to let go of the embrace.

And still they were at the doorway. Being two lost friends in a whirlpool of emotions and danger.

"Let's take this inside. It's getting colder." She opened the door wider, inviting him to their couch.

"It's not your fault, Helia." She said as she turned away from him to lock the door. "Everything was just out of place at the party."

"Not just for the party. For avoiding you." They were face to face as he stopped. "And for dragging you into this whole Nicole drama."

"Dragging me into this?" Flora's eyebrows were knitted together as she wondered.

Lynphea recalled the Nicole and Nicholas encounters and despite fearing them, all she needed to cancel it out was memories with her friends and Helia. The ones who would ask her how was her day and give her inspiration to work harder and stand stronger. All the good times, laughs, stories, jokes and memories. It would all erase the negativity in her life.

"Helia, I wanted this. I don't and never will regret a single moment we shared. All the conversations and laughs, thinking about them now still makes me happy. Being with you-" She paused and looked more soulfully into his eyes as they stood a meter apart.

The aura around them felt warmer now. As blue was looking into green and as green was looking into blue. Their eyes just connected. More soulfully then other eye contact they've had.

"Make me happy." She finished.

All of a sudden their eye contact intensified with passion. With the aura they've set, it was undeniable that the two had passion for each other.

"Trust me, I do too." Knightley said before reminiscing the moments where he smiled, where he laughed, where he saw her happy, when he saw her smile, when he felt her embrace. But it lead to danger. Danger he couldn't keep at bay because he kept her near him.

"But doing that puts you in danger. Nicole is danger." He tried to reason as the memories run back to him. While he jumped in the pool to rescue her to help her get up.

"I can't just put you in that situation. Especially after what I promised to your brother." He stopped knowing she would question him.

"What did you promise?" She asked more confused than ever.

"Weeks ago, Brandon told me to make sure you wouldn't get hurt because of me. I knew he saw something between us, even I didn't see that until I saw you with Julius. I just thought I would get more invested in you over time that you could get hurt. I tried to avoid you to prevent that and it just blew up at the party." He unveiled a missing piece to the puzzle they created.

"Julius? What about him?" Flora continued to ask.

"He likes you. I just had the thought of losing you and made me realize..." The midnight haired male stopped as the tanned seventeen year old walked closer to him to give him another embrace.

"I like him like that." She assured. "I didn't know I was hurting you." She tightened the hug.

"It's okay. I thought maybe he was the best for you. That I would only put you in danger, which I did at the party."

"No. Helia stop saying it's your fault."

"Maybe it is, all I know is that I couldn't put you on anything worse." Knightley replied, leaving a silence.

"You know what's worse?" Flora asked, hoping to lead to a new topic.

"What?"

"You ignoring me." Lynphea broke out.

"So please don't do it again." She continued as Helia was still processing the previous statement.

"Again, I'm Sorry. I just couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt by either Nicole or Nicholas. I had to. I was scared to see you in pain especially because of me. I just really wanted to-" He finally told the truth but was interrupted.

"You don't have to explain. Musa told me everything that friday night." She shared and looked down to her feet feeling guilty for carrying Musa towards the drama.

"She did?" He wanted confirmation.

Flora nodded her head in agreement then proceeded to extend their conversation and also end it.

"Helia?" She asked for more attention to make sure he listened carefully.

"I know how you feel... about me specifically. I know you want to know how I feel about you too but I trust that you're smart enough to see that." Lynphea paused as she low-key admitting her affection for him.

"And I don't think I could take another day of you avoiding me. Honestly, I just want everything back to normal like about a week ago. I just want all of us to be happy, from Bloom to Karel. I want to enjoy this last year of high school with my brother's friends. And with this drama, I'm glad I get to face it with you and the gang. I know you want something more. I do too, but-" She stopped to see his reaction to her words. All she was was Knightley listening all ears with eyes as understanding.

"Can we just be friends first? Just sort everything out before taking it to the next stage?" She asked slowly to make sure he understood how she felt about the situation.

"Sure. I'm glad that we patched a hole." He stated simply with a small smile.

"I'm sorry if you expected more." The female apologised with considerate eyes and a small frown.

"It's fine. I know how messed up things are right now so I think this is best. That we're taking a step in the right direction." He comforted her with a smile and bright eyes.

"Thank you." She barely whispered through the wind but was audible.

"For doing this. For staying by my side even when you're really not. I just-" Emerald eyes of gratefulness quickly turned into regret.

"You deserve better." Flora finished with a tear coming down from her eye. "You don't want to spend your time with me. Spend it with someone you don't have to worry about." And another tear slipped.

"Flora," He called and walked to her side of the counter top. "No matter who I meet, Nicole is going to come for them. I'd rather have you."

Then all he had to do was give her another embrace. And he did. He gave her a very comforting gesture.

"It's you I like. I don't ask for anyone else."

 **Glad you reached the end of this chapter! I know it's short but the next part of the story goes into the more romantic side... like dates... ;)**

 **Anyways, i have a new story called "The Girl with the story" Please read it. I really would appreciate it. Here's the description: Helia, an aspiring journalist, a member of the student council and part of the most popular group of students in Magix High School needs a story for his new article to impress one of Magix's best journalist in possibility of an internship. He finds the girl with a story. He uses her as subject to his best piece yet only yo break her heart.**

 **Its a bit unclear but since you guys are so supportive, I'll explain and give a few details here: Helia's part of a very popular group of talented individuals then he's challenged to write an eye opening article. He finds out an intriguing story about a girl. He finds her, gains her trust to tell him more about her life that's not meant for printing. He succeeds and publishes the story and breaks her heart. Later on, they find out something shocking.**

 **So that's it. I hope you guys read it. Just to be clear, this story will still be continuing despite my slow updates. BTW my new story would probably just be less than 15 chapters so... It's just a short story with s simple plot but I just wan to extend it and make sure I give details on every scene.**

 **I also have a question: Do you guys use a mobile phone or a laptop/desktop to read on fanfiction?**


End file.
